The High School Life Is Gonna Kill You
by Its the start of the end
Summary: My Chemical Romance Fan Fiction Hazel's mom, Helena, has just died of cancer and has to move to Belleville, New Jersey, to live with her older brother, Ray. Its a new start, and Hazel has to start high school (REUPLOAD- NOW WITH BETTER GRAMMAR)
1. Chapter 1

**REUPLOAD**

**DISCLAIMER:i unfortunately don't own my chemical romance or anything that belongs to them this is my first fanfic, its poorly written because Ive written this on notebook which doesn't have spell check so my grammars crap, please review and let me know if you like it :)**

**The High School Life Is Gonna Kill You**

**Chapter 1 **

**Hazel POV**

"RAY, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" I called from my room, that curly nob head was in deep shit. "You called Sis?"running through the door, Ray said panting. "You've stolen my green day album already?!" i whined, hitting his arm. " Sorry sis, you know i cant resist being an American idiot" Ray replied laughing and scruffling my hair. "I'm amazed Mom let you do that to your hair he continued. My hair was meant to be curly like my brothers but around a couple of months i got chemical straightening, bleached the crap out of it then dyed it atomic blue. I loved it, it was amazing, unique, just the way i wanted it. And then i thought of mom and i got a little teary. Ray noticed this and pulled me into hug. "I know its hard Hazel but you've got me and dad now remember?" Ray soothed as i cried into his Queen top.

When i was 11, my parents got divorced. Dad and Ray moved to Belleville, New Jersey whilst Mom and me moved to New York. Me and Ray had the odd phone called but i never got to see him. 4 months ago, Mom got diagnosed with cancer. Whilst going through chemo, all her hair started to abandon her body, she told me to do whatever i wanted with me hair, because one day i may just lose it all. She was soggy from the chemo all the time and her lips chapped. Two weeks ago i went to her room to give her her painkillers and she just lied there, slowly breathing. I knew i was losing her. I got into her bed hugged her for ages, begging her not to go. Then she said I Love You Hazel and Your brother,  
i always will. I whispered back i love you mom, So long and Goodnight. I kissed her on the cheek, tears rolling down both our cheeks and she smiled. And in that moment, she was gone.

My mom had just died in my arms.

i didn't know what to do.

I laid there with mom still in my arms for an hour, i wasn't ready to say goodbye yet, so i just continued to stay with her until she went cold. I kissed her and said goodbye and called the hospital. Hoping they knew what to do.  
They took her into the van and i collapsed, crying. I went in and called Ray we talked and cried for hours. I went and sorted her stuff, i didn't want it just staying there, haunting me. I went to into her wardrobe, picking out her favourite outfit, a black and red long dress. It was easy to understand why she loved it, it was beautiful. I knew that's the only thing she wanted to be buried in. As pulled out the dress, 3 letters fell out, one to dad, one to ray and one to me.

_Dear Hazel,_  
_I'm so sorry that i will never be able to see you before your prom, when you pass your driving test, your wedding day and when your first child is born. I'm so disappointed that i wont ever be able to see those moments._  
_Although i wont be there, i will be in spirit._  
_You will be moving in with your brother and starting again in Belleville, you've missed so much school, you need an education. Its all been arranged with your father. Keep the hair, i love it._  
_Thank you for everything and im sorry for what Ive put you through._  
_I love you and i always will all my love Mom xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I sat on her bed, under her clothes and just laid there, smelling her perfume and soon fell asleep.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it was ray and dad. i hugged ray for ages, i didn't want to let go. Dad sorted all the legal crap and depressing shit. I kept my Xanax with me at all times, since mom got cancer, they had helped a lot. Mom funeral was beautiful, the church had red and black ribbons and roses all around, she was in her favourite dress. Her gravestone read "Helena Toro, mother and a fighter, she will be in our hearts and mind forever" will roses craved into the tomb. Its just what she wanted, she was buried in all her favourite colours. After her funeral me ray and dad got on a plane with all my stuff and moms perfumes, i didn't want to lose her completely.

So here i am now, 16, in Belleville New Jersey, in my new room in a house with my brother and dad, unpacking my stuff, crying into my brothers top, starting high school in a week.

I'm screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hazel POV**

"So Hazelnut, you ready for you first day of school?" Ray asked, making a cup of coffee. "mmmm, after coffee" I replied, I want at all, but I reckoned id feel a little better after some coffee and Xanax. I also reckoned the world wasn't ready to see me looking like some sort of deranged panda. I threw back my coffee and took my Xanax. "God you and Gerard would totally get along, hes obsessed with coffee" Ray told me "Anyway, Frank and Mikey will be in your year so Ive asked them to look out for you, not that they'll be able to do much anyway, we all get bullied for being "emo faggots" anyway just don't do anything stupid ok? Now go get ready, Dads gotta take you to the main office to get some paperwork done" he said as he hugged me. I ran upstairs into the bathroom and wiped away the panda eyes and jumped into the shower with "Holiday" blaring the sound of the running shower. "HAZEL WE HAVE NEIGHBORS, PLEASE TURN IT DOWN OR OFF, YOU HAVE HALF AN HOUR UNTIL WE LEAVE" Dad screamed over Green day and the shower. I jumped out of the shower, put on my eyeliner and straighten my re-dyed atomic blue hair. I put on my Misfits Vest top, my beloved red and black hoodie that Mom bought me a couple of years ago, black skinny jeans and black converses.

***In the school office***

"Ok well everything seems in order here, just one thing, you haven't filled out your mothers details completely, it does not state any contact details, it only says 'Helena Toro'. " the receptionist told us. "My mother died two weeks ago" i squeaked.  
"Oh ok honey, well heres your time table and map and if you ever need to talk or need help, you know where to go" the receptionist told me. I hugged dad goodbye and battled my way to home room.

**Frank POV**

God school was shit, I didn't want to be here, id rather be playing my guitar or something more interesting then this shit. "And finally today we have a new student moving into this class-" Mr Gidlyn said before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hi I think this is where im supposed to be in here?" said the girl at the door, I couldn't really see what she looked like as she hidden behind the door. "Ahh yes, you must be the new girl, come in" Mr Gidlyn told her. My jaw dropped as she walked in, she had atomic blue hair that went down to her chest, she was wearing a misfits top (this girl had good taste so far) a red and black hoodie, black skinny jeans and black converses,  
she was gorgeous but there was one thing that got me. "Hey Mikey, who is she? She gorgeous." i asked Mikey. "Ermm Frankie-" Mikey tried to say before i interrupted him. "Just one thing, is it odd that she looks a little bit like Ray?"  
i said to Mikey. "Class, this is Hazel Toro, she just moved here from New York" Well Mr Gidlyn just answered my question. "Yea Frankie, that's Ray's little sis, he asked us to look after her, remember?" Mikey whispered back to me.  
"How about you sit in the empty desk in between Frank and Mikey?" Mr Gidlyn told her. Oh god. oh god. oh god, she was gonna sit next to me. Hazel walked over and sat down. "Hi, erm would you be the guys my brother said would show me around or some shit like that?" Hazel asked shyly. Crap what do i say next? "Yep that's us, I'm Mikey and This is Frank." i just sat there. "Frank?!, Say hi" Thanks Mikey. "hi, I love your hair, its beautiful" I told her. She blushed.

**Mikey POV**

Whats up with Frank? I'm usually the shy one, not him. I liked Hazel, she had a good choice in music. Well as far as i could tell. I don't know what it is but there's something likeable about her.  
"HEY LOOK THE EMO FAGS HAVE GOT A GIRL EMO SLUT TO JOIN THERE SHITTY GROUP" Some twat-head jock called out. "YEP IM EMO GET OVER IT BITCHES" Hazel stood up and shouted at the jock. What a legend.

**Hazel POV**

"HEY LOOK THE EMO FAGS HAVE GOT A GIRL EMO SLUT TO JOIN THERE SHITTY GROUP" Some prick jock called out. I stood up and turned around to the jock and shouted at him "YEP IM EMO GET OVER IT BITCHES". Shut that dick up. The nerve on that bastard. I hardly knew Frank and Mikey but i already liked them. and Hey, there the only friends i have in this shithole. I dont want to lose any possible friends of my first day. "Hazel that was amazing" Frank told me. "Yea do you not care that there probably gonna beat the shit out of you later for saying that and being seen with us?" Mikey asked. "im not gonna let some dickhead say shit about me and get away with it. Plus i like you guys" i said as i blushed a little. "We like you too, oh hey your in our maths, wanna walk there with us?" Frank asked. "Yea please" i replied.

This shithole didn't seem too bad anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Frank POV**

So many questions and thoughts were going through my mind. does she really like me? does she like Mikey? will she like Gee and Bobert? had she even met them yet? why hadn't we ever seen or heard of Hazel before? We always thought Ray was an only child, and about his mom, well we only knew that his mom and dad got divorced when he was 12 and we only met him when we started high school so i guess Hazel would of been 11.

"hey hazel?"

"yea frank?"

"whens your birthday?"

"June 22nd, why?"

"just wondering"

ok so yes she would of been 11 but there's still so many questions like why is she here now?

**Mikey POV**

"Wait Hazel" i called after her as she left the math class

"Yea Mikey?"

"Let me look at your timetable"

she passed me her timetable, YES! She had music next.

"Oh awesome you've got music next! Your gonna be with me, Gerard, ray, frank and bob!"

"oh cool! wait, whose Gerard and Bob?"

"Gerard's my brother and Bob is our group, Gerard Ray and Bob are all in the same year"

"Okay, so what do you play?"

"bass, im not that good though"

"im sure your better than me, i play bass too" i blushed a little when she told me that. I think i may be getting a little bit of a crush on her, but i could tell that maybe Frankie like her too.

The thing i dont understand is that she seems happy and confident but there's something about the way she shows it makes me think that there's something more behind it.

**Hazel POV**

I was looking forward to music with my brother and meeting Gerard and bob but i needed to take my Xanax, i could feel myself starting to feel low again so secretly swallowed the pills hoping that Frank or Mikey would notice but Frank did. "What you taking Hazel?" he questioned me. shit, I didn't want him to know my whole life story already, we'd only just met. "Umm, just painkillers, got a headache" I smiled. It wasn't a complete lie, the Xanax did kill pain.

We walked into the music room I saw Ray.

"PRINCESS FRO-FRO!"

"HAZELNUT!"

We shouted to each other, we ran into a massive hug together.

**Bob POV  
**

A blue haired girl walked into the room with Frank and Mikey.

"PRINCESS FRO-FRO!" The blue haired girl shouted

"HAZELNUT!" Ray had shouted back to her, they ran into a hug.

I exchanged a look of confusion with Gerard. Who was she? Whoever she was, she was hot.

"Guys, this is my sister, Hazel" Ray presented her. She did a little wave.

"Ah so this is the girl Ray's been going on about" Gerard walked over to her. "Hi. I am Gerard" he put out his hand for her to shake. "Hi" she replied, shaking his hand.

"Hi, im Bob" I nodded, my hands deep in my hoodie. "I like your hair"

"Thanks, I like your lip ring" She blushed. Wait, did she just blush? Wait, did i just blush? Fuck.

**Hazel POV**

Fuck, i was blushing, gotta admit hes hot though.

I walked over and picked up a white Les Paul and began strumming the intro to First date, by Blink 182

"Hey careful! She's my baby" Frank said.

"She yours? man shes sweet!" I said, not breaking from playing it.

"Wait Hazel, I thought you played bass?" Mikey asked.

"I do, Ray taught me guitar years ago. I also know how to play the drums and piano" I replied, still not stopping. "Can someone pick up with the rest of instruments please?"

Mikey jumped up and grabbed his bass, Frank grabbed another guitar and Ray did the same, Bob shifted over to the drums and picked up with the song. Gerard stood awkwardly, not sure whether to sing or not.

"In the car, I just cant wait, to pick you up on our very first date" Gerard sang, blushing, he soon began to smile and get into it.

We finished the song and I gave back the Les Paul to Frank, he passed me the guitar he was using.

"Holy crap guys, you were fucking amazing, are you guys a band or something?"

"Nah, were just playing" Bob smiled.

"Well, um, reckon we could do the whole album then?" 

**Gerard POV**

Hazel was really cool, and kick ass at guitar, but there was one thing i needed to know.

"So Hazel, do you like coffee?"

"YES" ok that answered that one then. We went over to our tree when a bunch of jocks came over.

"Hey Look who it is, its that Emo slut and look, shes made friends with some emo fags. Ha. Emo slut- Your mom should die for creating you."

Hazel ran off crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Cut cakes. Not wrists.**

**Chapter 4**

**Hazel POV**

"Hey Look who it is, its that Emo slut and look, shes made friends with some emo fags. Ha. Emo slut- Your mom should die for creating you."  
Your mom should die for creating you.  
Your mom should die.  
Your mom's dead.

I immediately got up and ran off crying. I still didn't know my way round school so i just kept running until i found a bathroom or a closet so i crawl up and cry. In the end i found the girls toilet, they were empty so i went to the sinks and looked in the mirror. I swallowed more of my Xanax and i looked in the mirror again,  
"your mom should die"  
"your mom should die"  
"your mom should die"  
"your mom's dead"  
i kept thinking those words over and over again in my head. I got so angry i punched the mirror. The mirror shattered and fell into the sink and floor. My knuckles were bleeding but i didn't care. I picked up a shard of glass and dragged it hard across my wrists and did it over and over again, i looked down at my wrists and threw the shard of glass and threw it across the bathroom. It smashed when it hit the wall. Id never cut myself before.

_"KIRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I Screamed as she unscrewed the screw on her sharpener, removed the blade and put it to her wrist. "im not doing anything" she mumbled. "YES YOU FUCKING ARE, GIVE ME THE BLADE" I screamed at her._  
_"NO, I CANT STOP, ITS AN FUCKING ADDICTION HAZEL, I CANT STOP IT" Kira cried back to me. I couldn't understand why she was doing this, she was thirteen. I dont even know how it happened. Kim was attacking paper with a pin and then suddenly Kira brought out scissors and her sharperner from her bag. "Give me the scissors. Now" i calmly but angrily told her. "No there not mine" Kira mumbled. "Fine. Just put them away. And promise me you wont use them"_  
_i clearly told her. "Ok." she slowly put the scissors back in her bag. "Now, give me the blade" Kira reluctantly gave me the blade. I threw it over onto the roof on the school building were i knew she couldnt retrieve it._  
_I started crying that night, horrified that my best friend suddenly tried to cut herself in front of me. Thinking about the previous cuts on her arm made me cry more. She had another scar on her arm. She told me that she fell off her bike. I know realized that it was a lie and its her cutting her self and she went too far. Mom found me crying, i told her that i missed Ray and Dad and we lay on my bed hugging for a couple hours. i vowed that day i would never cut myself. Ever._

I looked down at the sink, i could see that i had tears rolling down my cheek in the reflection of a shard of the mirror- **SLAM!**  
"Oh look, its the emo slut! Shes the one that started on my boyfriend" oh fuck. I started to walk to the door. "Theres no point, its locked." she called after me. I turned to see the bitch swinging the keys around her finger.  
"Oh look what shes done! Emo sluts smashed the mirror! Oh and whats this?" She walked towards me and grabbed my wrist. "Ha! Shes been cutting herself! I think i may just call you 'Cutty McSlut-Slut!" She put her face right up to mine "Your gonna pay for what you did you skank" she hissed in my face. She slammed me against the wall. I fell to her feet. She started punching me over and over. She grabbed a shard of glass, pulled up my top and cut into my back "EMO SLUT". She got up and went to unlock the door. As she was unlocking the door, she turned back facing towards me now standing and hissed "Do anything to me or my boyfriend, or tell anybody what just happened,  
and you be hearing the news that your DEAD!". "Fuck You Barbie" i mumbled, i hoped that she didn't hear that but she did, she walked back towards me, and had her face in mine again. "Its cheek like that which is gonna kill you" she slapped my face and i collapsed again, she walked out and i passed out in a pool of my own blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ray POV**

"Hey Look who it is, its that Emo slut and look, shes made friends with some emo fags. Ha. Emo slut- Your mom should die for creating you."

HE DID NOT JUST FUCKING SAY THAT. Hazel had already ran off. I walked straight up to that jock dick and punch him in the face. I heard a crack and blood started trickling down his face.  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT ABOUT MY SISTER YOU MOTHER FUCKER. OUR MOMS DEAD, SHE DIED TWO WEEKS AGO" i shouted in his face. I walked back towards the guys, enraged. They looked shocked. "Ray, were so sorry, why didn't you tell us?" Gerard said as he walked up to hug me.  
"It doesn't matter, we gotta find Hazel first" I told them.

We looked around, turning to remember what direction she ran off in. Frank suggested we looked in the girls toilets, as apparently that's what girls do.

We went to the nearest girl toilets and attempted to open the door but it was locked.

"Fuck, she must be in there" Bob mumbled.

"HAZEL OPEN THE DOOR" Mikey shouted at the door

No response. I ran and barged the door, i broke the lock and we walked in.

"HAZEL!" Gerard cried,

The mirror was smashed and Hazel was unconscious in a pool of her own blood. Bob and I ran to her side. Her wrist was deeply cut and her face was bruised and red but that couldn't be the only cause of the blood pool.  
Frank came and sat down as well. Slowly he turned her over and lifted up her top and on her back, the words "EMO SLUT" was engraved in her back. I was disgusted and cradling my baby sister in my arms, Mikey was hugging onto Gerard for dear life and Frankie in Bobs arms.

**Bob POV**

I pulled out my phone, one arm still around Frankie, and called 911. We all sat, staring at our new unconscious friend. Ray cried with Hazel in his arms, her blood now staining his own clothes.  
"Common Hazelnut, wake up, wake up, mom would cry if she saw you like this. Do you remember when Mom got cancer? She said no matter what happens, your gonna have to be a fighter like her. This is your fight, win it by waking up please. Just please Hazel wake up" Ray whispered to her, crying. He kissed her forehead and held her tighter.

Finally the ambulance arrived. As the wheeled her into the ambulance, we followed.  
"Sorry boys, family only, you've got to get back to lesson" said the paramedic. Bitch. Ray went into the ambulance and we watched whilst the ambulance drove off. Once it was out of sight we returned to our lessons, worried about Hazel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hazel POV**

I laid on the hill. Exhausted. Suddenly Bob laid next to me, facing in my direction. I turned to look in his direction.  
"Act dead" he hushed "What are you on about?" i replied confused "just do it" "fine" i giggled. i closed my eyes and just laid there. For a while nothing happened and then i felt Bobs lips on my forehead. Only for a second but then i felt them back on my forehead. He kissed my forehead a couple more times.  
"let me look at your face" Bob whispered. I opened my eyes and looked into Blue eyes. We laid there for a while, just staring into each others eyes, without saying a word, but all i could think of was "kiss me".

I woke up, with my eyes still closed with a smile on my face. Then i realized that it was only a dream. Best fucking dream that id ever had but it was sort of creepy. It was like i could actually feel his lips. i opened my eyes.  
"Fuck" i mumbled. I was in a room i didn't recognize. The room was white. Fuck was i dead?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hazel POV**

i sat up. Fuck that was a mistake, my back ached. I looked around. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! I WAS IN A HOSPITAL, THAT WAS WORSE THEN BEING DEAD!

_"I'm Sorry , the test results came back. You have cancer."_

I quickly but painfully stepped out of bed, i looked down, i was in hospital gown with a needle with a tube going into my arm. I looked to see where the tube lead to, was that a bag of blood? No Hazel, dont get distracted, just get the fuck out of here. I opened the door, drip still attached and started running down the corridor.

**Mikey POV**

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Ray asked when he saw us walk in. "We couldn't just let you stay here by yourself" Gerard told him.  
"Yea, plus we like Hazel, what kind of finds would we be if we didn't see our best friends in hospital?" Frankie added "Really? You'll let Hazel hang out with us?" Ray asked us. We all nodded.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK OW FUCK FUCK FUCK" Cried a girl in a white dress and a IV drip in her arm. Wait was that..

"HAZEL!" We all shouted, running after her.

**Ray POV**

"Hazel! Stop!" I cried, grabbing her.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BE HERE! ITS WHAT KILLED MOM!"  
Hazel cried into my top

"Its ok, its ok" I hushed. "You need to be here, you lost a lot of blood, you need to get better" I whispered.

"dont go." she quietly cried.

"No one is going" Frank piped up.

We took Hazel back to here room and helped her back into bed before us all hugging her.

"So who did this to you honey?" Gerard asked

"I dont know some barbie cheerleader, I think shes the dick brains girlfriend" Hazel scoffed.

"Bitch" we all mumbled simultaneously.

"If you dont mind me asking, what happened to your mom?" Mikey squeaked.

Hazel sighed and grabbed my hand.

"A few months back, mom got diagnosed with cancer, I was always with her whenever she went to hospital, hence why I hate hospitals. A few weeks ago I went in to give her her painkillers but she was barely breathing, I knew I was losing her so I climbed into her bed and held her until she died." Hazel full on crying, as was eye, even the guys were crying a bit too, They all got up, and hugged us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hazel POV**

The guys stayed for a little while until i feel asleep. I had to stay in for two weeks until i had fully recovered from the blood transfusion but i was going to be left with "Emo Slut" forever scared onto my back. I felt disgusted. i would never be able to going swimming in a bikini again which sucked because i have this amazing bikini with skulls and blood splatter on it. So now because of some bitch, i was contentious for the rest of my life. I hadn't even finished my first day of school. Now i was fucking terrified of going back. They guys and dad visited me everyday and dad picked me up to go home. it was fairly awkward.

"HAZELNUT!" Ray ran up to me "I'm so glad your back" hugging me again. "Common get ready, were going to the ways house" He said as he gently pushed me up the stairs. I hadn't showered for a while and i didn't want to see them, smelling of hospitals and old blood. i wasn't to keen on the idea of communal showers. My hair was greasy from not washing it either. I jumped in the shower i felt in limbo- it felt good on my front and in my hair but it stung like a bitch on the scars on my back. After i wash clean i felt smug but then i saw my back in the mirror facing the shower. I didn't realize how ugly it looked. I never ever wanted to see it again. So quickly i wrapped a towel round myself.  
I dried my hair and wrapped bandages all up my torso. I was gonna have to do this until it turned back to skin rather then scab. I could no longer wear a bra as it rubbed too much and caused the cuts to bleed. I put on a plain vest,  
nothing special in case the cuts bleed through, i didn't want to ruin a good top. I put on a cheap black hoodie that if it got ruined, i could just buy a new one, no biggie. I put on my black skinny jeans and lined my eyes. In a bag i put in my Xanax, painkillers, bandages and a spare vest.

"Took you long enough!" Ray laughed. He held my hand all the way to the way household, i didn't want to be attacked again. I couldn't face it all again. I knew when i was gonna get the shit bullied out of me but until then, i just wanted to feel safe.

We knocked on the door and waited for a response. Almost immediately a woman answered the door.  
"Ray darling!" said the woman, hugging my brother, he said hi and hugged back "And you must be Hazel, Gerard and Mikey have been going on about you whenever they were back from the hospital. I'm Donna" She said pulling me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek. I liked her, she made me smile. She hushed us in and introduced me to Donald, her husband and Gerard and Mikey's dad. "They're all in the basement" Donna told us. I followed Ray down into the basement. "Hazel! They called out of time but all together. They all got up and we hugged each other.

"Boys! Were going out for the night! Frank, Bob, Ray and Hazel, you can all stay if you like, nice meeting you hazel" Donna called down.

"Well guys, since Hazel's back from hospital, i think we need to celebrate" Gerard said. Gerard went over to the cupboard and pulled out some vodka and shot glasses.

"Hazel, you dont have to do this if you dont want to" Ray whispered to me whilst Gerard starting pouring the shots.

"Its fine, im looking forward to getting shitfaced" i whispered back.

We took our first round of shots, then another, and then another, and then some more and around emptying the first bottle, i just stopped keeping track.

"OOOOOKKKKKKKKAAAAAAYYYYY! LETS PLAAAYYYY TRUUTHH ORR DAREEE!" Mikey shouted, his words slurred. Aww he was so cute when he was drunk.

Frank spinned an empty vodka bottle and it landed on Mikey.

"OKKKAAAYY MIKEY, TRUTH OR DAARRREE?" Frankie slurred.

"DARE!" Mikey said immeaditly

"You and Ray have 7 minutes in heaven with Ray!" we all rolled around, laughing like drunks. well we were drunk.

Mikey and Ray trudged up the stairs and closed the door.

"DUDE DON'T DO THAT!"  
We heard and died of laughter.

After seven minutes we went up. Rays hair was braided and had glitter on his face. We just collapsed with laughter again.

"ok ok, Hazel, your turn" Gerard said as we walked down the stairs again.

"DAARRREE" i slurred.

"i dare you, Hazel Lilyn Toro, to kiss Mr. Bob Bryar" Gerard said laughing again.

Me and bob were to drunk to care, although i blushed and my heart skipped a beat. The kiss was good, he tasted on my cherry lip gloss we put on him earlier. It was a loong kissed. Eventually we pulled away, him and i both blushing.

And then i cant remember what happened.

I woke up with Bob wrapped around me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bob POV**

Ok all i know is that me and hazel made out, i really enjoyed it, i cant remember what happened, Hazel is under my arm and i am really hung over. I looked at the clock on the wall, 9:47am. I'm guessing we didn't go to sleep (or passed out) around 4ish? I dont know, i dont really care. All i wanted to do was go back to sleep...

"LOOK ALIVE, SUNSHINE!" Ray shouted in my ear. Hazel was still under my arm and it was now 2 in the afternoon. "uggggghhhhhhhhh shut the fuck up" Hazel said into my chest, her voice muffled. She looked up. "Oh hey Bob, s'up?" She said, her face blushing a bright shade of red. She slunked out from under my arm. I slowly got up from the sofa that me and Hazel had fallen asleep together on. I released that we were still in the basement. Mikey was hunched over with a coffee clutched in his hands. Frankie had coffee in one hand, a cigarette in the other. Gerard wasn't in the room, assumingly upstairs, probably over a toilet, chucking up his guts. Ray looked fairly ok.

"Why you ok? i saw you drinking" i asked Ray.

"Had to make sure Hazzie was ok" he said pointing towards Hazel, who was drinking coffee. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair messed up. Despite all that, she still looked beautiful.  
Gerard suddenly appeared, trudging down the stairs, sunglasses on coffee and fag in hand, looking like shit.  
After a while, we all summoned the strength to get up. We sat in a circle in silence until Gerard broke the silence.

"Well i cant remember much but im pretty sure Bob and Hazel became a couple"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hazel POV**

Nahh Gerard couldn't be serious could he? Cause i mean, i know we woke up together but that have to mean we did anything together, did it?

"What do you mean, were a couple now?"

"I mean that you two made out for a dare, then you did again, and some more and a little bit more. Bob asked you out and you said yes. After you made out some more you fell asleep on the sofa together, pretty cute if you ask me" Gerard told both of us.

Ok well that cleared up somethings. I really needed to talk to Bob. I stood up from the circle, grabbed Bobs wrist and dragged him upstairs. We went in a room that was filled with drawings all over the walls. I assumed it was Gerard's.

"Whats happening?" i asked.

"Well apparently your my girlfriend"

"But does it count?"

"Does what count?"

"Us. Me, you, Relationship. Alcohol, is it a real relationship or just a sort of one night stand?"

"Either way im not complaining" Bob smirked, i lightly punched his arm, I looked at him trying to be serious but i ended up laughing.

"So what happens now?"

"Well im just gonna be honest Hazel. Since i saw you walk into the music room, i kinda liked you. Then when we found you in the bathroom passed out in your blood, i got really scared. And that's when i realized i liked you" Bob blushed a little. He looked cute when he did that.

"I like you too" i mumbled

"so, do you wanna go on a date, y'know, sober?"

"yes" i giggled. He hugged me and then kissed me on the lips. His lip ring against my lip made me tingle.

"eww minor present!" Mikey said entering the room, laughing, simultaneously me and bob punched him lightly in the arm.

"what are you doing in here anyway Mikey?" Bob asked

"Gerard sent me up here to make sure you went having sex on his bed" Mikey blushed as he said the word 'sex'. I didn't notice but me and Bob had blushed at the word "sex", we giggled and bob pulled me into a hug.

"Ugghh common lets go" Mikey whined as he motioned towards the door. We released each other from one another grasp. We walked downstairs me and bob hand in mine, me looking into his icy blues. We got to the bottom of the stairs,  
Ray, Frank and Gerard staring at the stairs.

"Soooo are you to together?" Gerard giggled like a 9 year old school girl, knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, rolling around on the floor.

"Dude, if your with my sister, make her do anything she doesn't want to and ill fucking kill you" Ray threatened but with a smile on his face.

"Love you too" Bob laughed.

"Anyone wanna go to Starbucks?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hazel POV**

I still wouldn't be able to go back to school for another 3 weeks so whilst the guys were at school, i would be texting Bob. And as dad was at work, it meant i could play fall out boy at full blast. I also decided to go around town,  
you know, get use to the place, i was going to be living here for a long time after all. I went to the park, sat down on a bench and started drawing.

"GIVE ME BAG MY BAG!" I heard a girl scream, i looked up to find a girl, around my age, having her bag stolen but her refusing to let go. I got up and walk over there and kicked the guy stealing the bag in the balls. He collapsed to the floor, dropping the bag. The girl pick it up and we glared at the man until he scuffled off.

"Thanks for that" the girl said, "I'm Ivory" she said.

"No problem, I'm Hazel" I smiled

"How old are you?"

"16, and you?"

"Same age, why aren't you at school?"

"erm medical reasons, why are you?"

"Dropped it, i got confused and no one would help me"

We sat back down on the bench, talked and i showed her my drawings. Then i received a text from Bob

*"FREEDOM XXXX"*

"Holy crap its its 3!" i came to the park at around lunchtime so we had been talking for a long time

"Oh do you have to go?" Ivory said, looking a little upset

"Yea sorry, Ive gotta see my brother, how about we meet up again tomorrow?"

"Sure, hey do you wanna go into town and get lunch together or something?"

"Thats sounds great, so here at 11:30?"

"Ok, yay!"

We hugged goodbye and i ran back, it was only May but there was still a chilly breeze.

"HAAAAAAZZZZIIIIIEEEE" Ray shouted from the living room as i walking in the front door. I walked into the living, Ray was sat on the sofa, watching tv, when he noticed that i had entered the room, he stood up on the sofa and grabbed me,  
pulling me onto the sofa with him. He was hugging me so tightly i was suffocating within his fro.

"Let me go!" i said into his fro but that just made him start tickling me, me now laughing uncontrollably. He stopped when i started gnawing on his hand.

"So how was your day?" Ray asked

"Great! I made a new friend, were meeting for lunch tomorrow!"

"Oh that's great Hazelnut, what she called?"

"Ivory"

"Fuck" i heard him mumble.

"What, what?"

"I think you should stay away from her"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Ray POV**

"What?" my sister said, confused.

"Stay away from Ivory"

"Why?"

"She should be in your year, i dont know the full details, im gonna call the guys over, let them explain"

i left he dazed on the sofa whilst i got up and went into my room. I got out my phone and dialed Frankie's number.

"Hey whats up?" Frank said when he answered.

"Get here now" i hung up and called the rest of the guys and told them the same message. Within five minutes the guys appeared, all out of breath. I lead them in the living room told them to sit down. Bob immediately sat next to Hazel, kissed her and then began holding hands. I'm glad that if Hazels going to have a boyfriend, its someone i know and trust and understands my death threats.  
"What the fuck dude? whats the problem?" Frank asked.

"Hazels become friends with Ivory."

they all became silent and stared at Hazel, Bob un-tiwned his fingers from hazel's. After moment of silence, Gerard spoke up.

"Hazel, stay away from her."

"i don't understand why shouldn't i be friends with her." Hazel said looking hurt.

"Did she say why she wasn't at school?" Bob asked

"She said she dropped out because no one would help her"

"Bullshit" I heard Mikey mumble.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY THE FUCK I CAN BE FRIENDS WITH IVORY?!" Hazel shouted, angry and confused.

"Ivory is my ex girlfriend. She didn't drop out of school, she got kicked out." Frank said.

**Frank POV.**

I lifted up my top and looked at Hazel. She had tears running from her eyes.

"Frankie? How did you get that scar across your stomach" She said quietly, fear in her eyes, as if she knew she didn't want to know what i was going to say.

"Me and Ivory were in town one night. Both very drunk. We were 15 at the time so a few shots and we were slaughtered. I kept getting texts on my phone from my cousin Alexa, they were nothing much, just miss you and how are you with kisses on the end. We saw Alexa that night so i hugged her and kissed her cheek. After she left she sent me another message. Ivory grabbed my phone and threw it across the street. I tried calming Ivory down but she just got mad. She grabbed me and pushed me into a dark alley. She began punching and kicking me, i kept calling out in pain but that just spurred her on. I shouted at her saying that Alexa is just my cousin. She screamed at me and called me a liar.  
She pulled out a knife and told me that if i didn't tell her the truth, she'd kill me. I told her once again that Alexa is my cousin and she stabbed in the stomach. Thanks to her drunken aim she missed my chest and went into my stomach.  
She ran off and i was still in the alleyway. Luckily Alexa came back and found me after an hour. I was in hospital for 6 weeks and for 4 of those weeks i was in a medically induced coma. Please Hazel, just dont ever, speak to her ever again." I looked up, Hazel was crying full on, fingers re-intertwined with Bob's. Rays arm round her shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hazel POV**

i was terrified at the site of Frank's scar but i couldn't believe Ivory could do that, Ivory was so nice, she wouldn't do that, would she? I went over and hugged Frankie.

"Please Hazzie, just stay away from Ivory, I dont want someone else getting hurt" He whispered into my ear.

"Theres just something i dont understand, why inst she in Prison?" I asked aloud.

"She was for 11 months, at the time she was on anti depressants so because she was on them and was drunk, they let her off easy" Frank replied.

I put my hand in my pocket and felt the bottle of Xanax, wondering if they could really make someone stab another person.

The guys stayed for a while, just talking about school and that until dad came home.

"Hello Hazel and Ray" Dad said hugging us both. "Oh and hello Gerard, Mikey, Frank and Bob" they all mumbled a hi and said goodbye to me and Ray, Frank hugging me extra tightly.

We sat down and had dinner with some mindless small talk, after i went up into my room and started watching an episode of Simpsons. My mind turned to Ivory and tomorrow. She seemed so nice and kind, when she was having her bag stolen, she didn't pull out a knife or anything. Maybe she had changed? I did want to go to lunch with her tomorrow, Ive been so lonely since i came out of hospital, Ivory was my only friend i could see when i couldn't see the guys.  
But what if she stabbed me or someone else? Could i risk that happening? I decided to go for a shower. When i was undressed i looked in the mirror. My back was healing but it was still scab and i still had to wear bandages. Despite it healing, i could still tell that i was going to be left with an ugly scar but at least now i wasn't repulsed by the sight of my back. I wonder what happened to the girl who did it. I heard her name was Candi. What a slaggy name.  
What the fuck were her parents thinking when they named her that? Sounds like the kinda name of a $1 hooker. Hopefully she would be gone by the time I got back. Three more weeks and I would soon find out. I dont really want to go back to school but it would be great to see all the guys more than just after school. I missed music. I broke a string on my bass, we didn't have drums or a piano and i would dare touch Ray's guitar. I dont know how but he would know that i had used it and he would eat me. I finished my shower and got into my Skull top pyjamas and put on an Avenged sevenfold CD. I liked listening to music as i went to sleep, it just helps me relax. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

"Hazzie? Are you getting up? I've gotta go to school now." Ray hushed from the door. He came over and sat on my bed. "Don't do anything stupid okay? Ill bring the guys over after school. Stay away from Ivory" He kissed me on the forehead before getting up and walking out of my room, closing the door behind me. Ivory. I had forgotten all about her until Ray mentioned her just now. I was supposed to meet her in 4 hours. I still wasn't sure if I should go or not. She was so nice. I'm sure she has changed. Or was she just acting? What if she secretly wanted to hack me to pieces with a rusty chainsaw? Don't be so stupid Hazel. She wouldn't do that. Would she? I got up and shuffled into my slippers and made my way downstairs. Dad was sat at the table, sipping coffee and reading the news paper. He looked up at my when he heard me coming down the stairs. "Hello Hazel, I left you a coffee on the counter." I looked towards the counter and as he said, there was a cup of coffee and some toast next to it. I made way towards it and began drinking the coffee. I put the mug down and turned. Dad was standing there, in his usual suit and tie, already for work. Dad then pulled me into a hug. "I've got to go to work now. Have a good day" He told me. "You too" I mumbled. He released me from the hug and left for work, waving on the way out.

I ate my toast while watching random crap on TV. Around 10-ish i received a text from Frank. *HOPE UR OK X* I knew he meant about Ivory. I still had nearly an hour until I was supposed to meet Ivory. I got up and put on my make up and did my hair. I put on fresh bandages and put on a black tee and crappy hoodie as usual. I decided im not gonna wear my nice clothes again until scab had turned to skin. My misfits top was ruined, which sucks because that top is epic but there's nothing I could do about it know. Maybe I'll by another one when i had enough money.

***BLEEP BLEEP***  
The clock made the noises to show that its 11. I pulled on my shoes and stared at the door. Should I really go? She was so nice and kind but then i thought of what she did to Frank. Suddenly i was half way into town. I had walked down into town without realizing. Maybe this was a sign that maybe i should go. Could i just turn back now?

"HAZEL!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Ivory POV**

I really liked Hazel. She was nice of her to help me when i had my bag stolen. Honestly though, if she wasn't there, i may of stabbed him. My Therapist or Feeling Hoes as i call them, says i shouldn't stab people ever again and i shouldn't of stabbed them in the first place but there asking for it! Jake cheated on me and when i confronted him, he lied, i got mad and i stabbed him. Stopped him from cheating. I reckon Ive done the world a favor because there's no way Jake will ever cheat on another girl again. Dan thought it would be a good idea to slap my ass. He thought wrong. And Frank. Well Frank. He probably was the one who came of the worse. I loved him. I thought he loved me but then he had the guts to kiss the girl he was cheating on me on the cheek in front me and then say its his cousin. So i stabbed him in the guts. Thank to god that Xanax and vodka can help knock a few years off your prison sentence. I thought frank would of died but i was wrong when he appeared at court after he got out of hospital. No doubt that he was fucking that slut that is apparently his cousin. After Frank Ive been trying to stop but i always carry a knife with me just in case. I looked at my watch, it was 11. i know i was early but i didn't want to miss Hazel. She didn't know my past. She was like a fresh start. She wasn't from here so she wouldn't of heard of me. Was headlines for a while but not enough for it to get out of New Jersey so i guess it never reached New York. If she knew then she would of talked to me or help me. I looked to find Hazel walking towards me. She looked a little dazed but i was excited to see her.

"HAZEL!" I called. I jumped up off the bench i was sat on and ran towards her. She looked up, as if she was suddenly out of a trance and began walking a little faster towards me. We went into hug and i asked if she was ok.  
"Oh im fine, im just a little tired that's all." I took her word for it and put my arm in hers and lead her towards a little cafe . As we walked into the cafe , i felt several pairs of eyes watch me as we walked in. I knew that they were trying to figure out if i was the stabbing girl but i had dyed me once Ivory coloured and cut my hair into a simple brown bob. I used to have glasses but i had swapped them to coloured contacts and got a fake tan so i looked like a different person. It hadn't worked completely. I still looked like i used too but it was harder to tell. We sat down and ordered. It was mostly small talk until our food arrived. We talked a little more about drawing and bands.

**Hazel POV**

Despite what the guys had told me, I was having a good time. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I didn't want to be rude so i waited until she went to the bathroom to look a my phone.  
***"HEY HAZEL, HOWS THINGS BEEN GOING? HOPE YOUR OKAY LOVE CHERRY XX"*** Cherry. I loved Cherry to pieces. She had sort of cherry red hair to match her name. I met her around 3 months ago at a "Cancer Carers" group. Cancer Carers was a group that let people who have been looking after friends or family with cancer have a break and meet other people. A few months into mom's chemo the hospital suggested I go. I was reluctant to go because i didnt want leave mom but she forced me to go. Im glad she did because the first week there I met Cherry. She was there because her Twin sister Eva had cancer. I met Eva and Cherry met my mom. Me and Cherry became really good friends and we were each others rock, she loved the same music as me and had an obsession with roller skates. I dont think i ever saw her without them on. she lived in chicago and I lived in new york. It meant it was a long journey for both of us to get to the center in Cleveland but it was worth the journey to see her every couple of weeks and when we didnt see each other we would text each other all the time. Unfortunley Eva died and so did Mom so we stopped seeing each other but we always texted each other to see how one another were coping. I heard Ivory start to come back so i quickly sent her a "im fine how about you, speak to you later" message and put my phone back in my pocket.

We left the cafe after a while and went for a walk around the park. "Hey erm Ivory?" i mumbled.

**Ivory POV**

Fuck fuck fuck, i knew what was coming next, i knew that she was going to ask me if i was secretly a murderer.

"Yes?"

"Do you know someone called Frank Iero?"

Shit. Should i tell her i stabbed him. Wait, how did she know frank? Wait. If she knows Frank, she must know about whats already happened. Wait, if she knows, and she still came today, did she trust me?

"Frank? Oh yes. Hes my ex boyfriend" i hoped that would be the end of it but it wasn't.

"Why'd you break up?" dammit what do i say?

"Oh he cheated on me"

"Oh, Ok. Shit its 3 already Ive got to go"

Thank god that was the end of it.

"Ok, tomorrow at 12, here?"

"Sure", she hugged me goodbye and ran off.

Maybe Hazel was a new start?

**A/N: If you haven't read living the sharpest lives by Inu Chan The Music Friend then you should because inu is great and is where Cherry is from**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Frank POV**

I sat at my desk tapping my pencil irritatedly. I looked up at the clock, 2:36. 24 more minutes until we get out of this hell hole. I tapped my pencil more rapidly with annoyance.  
"Stop it midget" Said the twat behind as he kicked my chair. I turned around and glared at him for a minute before turning back around.  
"I'm not small, im fun size" i murmured under my breath. I got out my phone and texted Gee.  
***"22 more minutes..."*** i sent and after 30 seconds i got a reply ***"I may be in art but im bored as fuck"***  
***"it wouldnt be so bad if Hazel was here but im a loner in this class"***  
***"Wheres Mikes?"***  
***"Different Class"***  
***"Dont worry, Hazel comes back the week after next :)"***  
***"I hope she'll be ok, luckily Candi's gone"***  
***"have you not forgotten about Candi's boyfriend? He's in your homeroom and only got a two day suspension"***  
"MR IERO! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD NOT TEXT IN MY LESSON! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL, 10 MINUTES" Ms. Cassin screamed at me.  
"Stupid bitch" i mumbled. We were supposed be seeing Hazel today after school. It was the only reason I went to school today.  
***"Cassin's keeping me in 10 mins, get the guys to wait for me k?"*** i quickly fumbled.

Bell went and everyone left, apart from me.

"Shut up and stay here, im going up to the main office to use the photocopier. You can go when i get back." Ms. Cassin said from the door, slamming the door on the way out.  
Main office. That was at the top of school. I got up, opened the door and popped my head out of the door and looked up and the corridor. Empty. Slowly i Grabbed my bag and ran for my life. I kept running, i reached the front gate to see the guys waiting.  
"Frank I thought you had-" "RUN" I interrupted Mikey before he could finish, they began to ran as well. I didn't stop until we were a block away from school.  
"What-the fuck-was that about?" Bob asked in between breaths. "I-ran out of-detention" i attempted to say without passing out.  
"You wanted to see Hazel that much?" Gerard said. I nodded in reply.  
We began walking in the direction of Ray and Hazel's house. "Speaking of Hazzie, when she comes back, could you and Mikey make sure your with Hazel, pretty much all the time? I'm scared something will happen again." he asked me and Mikey.  
"No problem" I said and attempted to put my arm round his shoulders but i couldn't reach.  
"Frankie you short ass" Ray said laughing.  
"I'm not short im fun size"

**Hazel POV**

I gotta get home. Like now. Running running running la la la. I was running as fast as i could before Ray and the guys got home and without falling. I was not going to ruin the converses that Dad got me as a moving in present.  
Finally i reached home. My heart pounded as i went to the door. I pushed it down. It wouldn't budge, thank god! It meant that they weren't home yet. I played my key out from my bag and unlocked the door. I kicked off my shoes and hung up my bag. I quickly ran into the kitchen cupboard and grab an empty glass. I sat on the sofa in a slouched position, put the glass on the coffee table and put on something on the tv that was already halfway through so it looked like i had been home all day rather then being with an ex-stabber who stabbed one of my best friends.  
***CLUNK*** i looked over at the door to see Ray, Bob, Gerard, Mikey and Frank standing in the door frame, they hadn't noticed me yet.  
"HAZEL YOU UP?" Ray called. "HI" I called back. They all walked in, Ray coming up to me first, hugging me and kissing my forehead. "Good day?" he asked mid hug. "Good thanks, yours?" "Would of been better if Frank hadn't made us run a block suddenly" Ray said pulling out of the hug and pointing back towards Frank. His head down, shuffling his feet but staying in the same place. "I blame Cassin by default" I mumbled. I giggled in reply. He came over and hugged me and sat down, the others following and repeating. "Hey" Bob said. I looked into his eyes, they suddenly lit up when I looked into them. I couldn't resist. I grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, Bob was stunned but didn't pull away, his lip ring making me tingle once again. "Remember the death threats Bob" Ray said returning into the room with arms full of bottles of coke and skittles.  
"MINE!" Mikey jumped up and grabbed the skittles, refusing to let them out of his grip. Ahh Mikey and his addiction to skittles. To Mikey, the house could be burning down but he would be fine as long as he had his skittles.  
"You need to go to some sort of Skittle rehab" Gerard laughed.  
"What you got against skittles bro?" Mikey said with a mouth full of skittles.  
"So anyone gonna explain the Cassin incident?"


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16**

**Hazel POV**

The weeks before i had to go back to school were a blur. I spent mornings til 2 with Ivory and spent 3 o clock onwards with the guys. I decided that i should stay with Ivory until 2 rather than 3, that way, i wouldn't get caught by Ray.

Soon became the day that I had to return to school. Dad insisted that I went to Bloomfield High instead of Belleville High but i didnt want to have to start again or stay away from the guys. I woke up and ran downstairs where Ray had already made me a cup of coffee.

"Lifesaver" i mumbled as I picked up my cup and began sipping.

"Your walking with me and the guys to school today ok?" Ray said

"Ok-" I tried to say before he pulled me into hug, suffocating me.

"Just be safe, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you again, that's why Frank and Mikey are staying with you at all times."

"cant-breathe" i mumbled into his top. He released me and i went into the shower. I looked at my back in the mirror, my back was healing and now it was mostly scar so I decided it was time to wear my nice clothes again. I got out the shower and did my make up and straightened my hair. The blue was beginning to fade once again so i made a mental note to go into town this weekend. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out my Nirvana top with the smiley face and the usual black skinny jeans and converses. I went downstairs once again to find Ray eating toast. I walked over to the table, sat down next to him and swiped his toast.

"Do you mind?" he growled

"Nope!"

Ray went over to the toaster and put another piece of bread in.

"You want another?"

I nodded whilst gnawing on his toast.

"When do we leave?" i said with a mouthful of toast.

"After toast"

So after we finished our toast and i had popped 2 pills of Xanax, we were ready. We had a group hug with dad and left the house.

"BOO!" I froze as hands cover me eyes. Within seconds i realized who it was and turned around. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips where the magic lip ring lived, smiling whilst we kissed.

"Morning beautiful" Bob whispered

"Morning Handsome" Us both leaning in for another kiss.

"Ahem"  
I turned around with Bob's arms still wrapped around my waist to see My brother, Gee, Mikes and Frankie standing in a line, staring at us.

"Sorry!" i said before running into a hug with the guys. I went back to Bob and put my hand in his and continued walking to school.

"You nervous hunni?" Bob said squeezing my hand. I silently nodded. I was terrified of going back. I still didn't know if Candi was there or not. None of the guys had seen her, maybe she was in isolation? i dont know, all i knew was that that her jock boyfriend (who I found out is called "Tyson") that started it all is still there and still in my homeroom. Great.

We reached school, i kissed Ray on the cheek, hugged Gerard and kissed Bob full on the lips once again before linking arms with Mikey on the right and frank on the left.  
"Don't worry, we wont let anything happen to you" Frank reassured. He could tell that i was screaming on the inside but his cheeky smile made me feel safe.

"Welcome back Hazel" Mr Gidlyn said as I sat down. He did the register and then told us to read. 5 minutes in, a teacher, im not sure of her name, i think shes Mrs Tate, was stood at the door.

"Mr Gidlyn, could I take Hazel Toro for five minutes" Mr Gidlyn nodded in reply. I packed up my stuff and went to the door. Outside was Candi. Fuck.

"Hazel, Candi would like to say something to you" Mrs Tate said looking from me to Candi. Oh yea, I forgot, shes the school guidance consellor i had met on the first day before i went to homeroom. Crap.

"Hazel Im so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to flip out like that. I hope you can forgive me and we could be friends" Candi said with a sickly smile and voice. Suddenly she pulled me into a hug.

"oh by the way, your hair, its not a fashion statement, its a fucking death wish" She hissed in my ear. She pulled away and gave me another evil grin. I looked at Mrs Tate. She seemed satisfied and let me return to my class.

"What was that about?" Mikey asked as I sat down

"I think Candi just told me that she was going to kill me"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Ray POV**

"SHE SAID WHAT? IM GOING TO KILL HER"

I was furious. Fucking furious.

"Ray calm, Candi ain't gonna touch Hazel, she ain't got the guts" Frank tried to calm me down.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK SHE AINT FUCKING SAYING THAT ABOUT MY LITTLE SIS"

"What, what, what happened to Hazel?!" Gerard said walking up with Bob to me and Frank.

"Candi said she that Hazel's hair was a death wish" Frank said calmly. How the fuck was he so calm?

"HELL NO BITCH DID NOT SAY THAT" Bob shouted. He grabbed my arm and began dragging me.

"IM GONNA GET THAT FUCKING SLUT" Bob shout-growled. Bob had now released my arm but we were still walking at an angry pace but then Gerard and Frank pulled us back, holding us tight in there arms.

"HA GAY" Rachel, another cheerleader slag said as she walked past.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RACHEL TICE" Gee shouted after her.

**Bob POV**

I looked up from being restricted in Frank and Gerard's arm to see Hazel walking up the path with a beautiful smile on her perfect face and Mikey standing next to her.

"Woah, what was going on?" Hazel asked confused. Her voice was like angel's, well screw angels, she is a goddess.

Gerard and Frank released us and all our faces went blank.

Ray grabbed Hazel and hugged her tightly.

"What the fuck..." Hazel mumbled.

"If Candi dare ducking touch you-" Ray began

"IF BITCH DARE TOUCH ME I SLAP HER FACE" Hazel said like a chav, we couldn't help but laugh.

**Hazel POV**

Ok you should know by now that I have a tendency to not go into to detail, one because im lazy and two because i dont remember much. School was fine, i was starting to settle into school, although we got the odd comment, mainly just "emo" but i couldn't give a fuck. Me and Candi were constantly exchanging evil glares, but i didn't tell the guys that.

"oww, do you mind Ray?" Mikey whined as Ray threw packets of crisps at us all. We were all sat staring at the screen, i wasn't sure of what was on, I was just happy because i was with everyone i loved.

***TAP TAP TAP***

"Hazzie, you get the door, I aint getting up" Ray told me, I got up off Bob's lap and wobbled to the door, i had loss sensation from sitting so long.

I opened the door.

"Hello Hazel."

"Ivory?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hazel POV**

"MOM!"

**Ray POV**

"MOM!" I heard a voice scream, suddenly i realized that it was Hazel, I jump out of bed and ran into Hazel's Room.

"Hazel!" Her head quickly turned to the direction of me in the doorway, she had been crying, the make up she had forgot to remove was streaming down her face, her breathing fast and out of rate. "Hazel whats wrong?"

"I...I..." She stuttered

"Shhh Shh" i hushed, slowly making my way towards her. I got into bed and put my arms around, she was covered in sweat. "Did you have a nightmare?" i whispered. She nodded in response. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She shook her head viciously. "Ok ok, Just go to sleep" she closed her eyes and slowly began falling asleep once again.


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter 19**

**Hazel POV**

It was a nightmare. All a nightmare. Mom wasn't dead, I didn't live in New Jersey, I was never attacked and there was no ugly scar, I never became friends with a murder, My life was never threatened. None of it. But the only problem was that was I had never met Gerard, or Mikey, or Frank, Or Bob. I didn't know what was worse. The nightmare or not meeting those boys in my dream. My eyes were still closed and I could tell it was daylight. An arm was wrapped around me as I had been sleeping. I guessed I had fell asleep in Mom's bed again. She had the biggest bed, Queen size with the comfiest sheets in the world but yet, it didn't feel as soft as usual. I opened my eyes and looked at the arm holding my own arm down, it was the same golden brown as normal just a little wider and slightly hairy but I thought nothing of it. I moved my eyes glaze to my clock. 9:37. But why was my clock at a different angle? And why was the bedside table was different. My was a different type of wood, like the one in my nightmare. I turned around and looked up.

"Ray?" I whispered, I was in the arms of my older brother.

"Morning Hazzie, you better?" Ray sleepily mumbled, his eyes flittering.

"Why are in New York? I don't remember you coming to visit"

I got out of bed and stood up. This wasn't my room. The wall's were wrong, my posters were in a different order and everything was out of place and where the hell did that wardrobe come from? Narnia? No that's fricking retarded. Wait,  
this is the room from my dream!

"New York? What are you on about Hazel? Were in your room, I came in after you had that nightmare remember?" Ray sat up in 'my' bed.

Then it all came crashing down on me.

Mom HAD died,

I DID live in New Jersey,

I WAS attacked and I DID have an ugly scar on my back,

I AM friends with a murderer,

my life IS being threatened.

Woo.

But that meant I really HAD met Gerard and Mikey and Frank and, oh Bob, my sweet, sexy Bob with the wonderful lip ring. A smile stretched across my face. I ran over to my bed, jumped onto my bed, wrapping my arms around Ray, pulling him down on bed, laughing. "Well I'll take that as a 'yes' then" Ray said laughing.

"What happened Ray?"

"Well us and the guys were sat on the sofa yesterday and you feel asleep on Bob's shoulder" I looked at my clock once again, Wednesday the 7th...WEDNESDAY!?

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" i mumbled, pacing around my room, frantically searching for clothes.

"What are you doing?" Ray looked puzzled.

"What are you doing? Its quarter to 10, were late for school, what do you think I'm doing?"

"It's fine, Dad heard your outburst last night, he asked me to stay home with you today instead of school, do you want some coffee?" Ray said getting up from my bed and heading towards my door.

"YES" I power walked towards the door, shoving Ray out the way.

**Gerard POV**

***"WHERE R U? U AND HAZEL AREN'T HERE, IS EVERYTHING OK?"*** Me, Frank, Mikey and Bob were sat in music, bored out of our minds. Frank, Mikey and Bob limply playing at their instruments, me texting on my phone. Half the time we didn't even have a teacher and today was one of those days so I didn't have to worry about our phones being caught or not playing our instruments properly.

***"HAZEL HAD A NIGHTMARE LAST NIGHT SO IM JUST AT HOME LOOKING AFTER HER"***

"Common guys, grab you bags, were going" I told the guys.

"Gladly" Frank said jumping up from the stool he had been sat on, putting his white Les Paul named "Pansy" into the case and then slinging it on his shoulder, Mikey and Bob followed. We walked out the door casually, not caring about the fact that we may get caught by teachers, we went to the bottom gate and walked out of them. School had no security cameras and no teachers gave a fuck were we went. We had walked out of the gate a million times, skipping school is an regular thing for us, we skipped at least once a week and we have been for the last 3 years I think.  
"So where are we going this time?" Bob said, passing me and Frank a cigarette, Mikey scrunching his face at the sight of a cigarette. "Oh get over yourself Mikes" Nudging Mikey's arm, with a fag hanging out of my mouth. I cupped my hand over the end of the fag, lighting it up. "Hazel had a nightmare or something last night so Ray's looking after her, we are going to surprise them by coming over and spending the day with them" I continued.

**Mikey POV**

God I hated it when Gerard smoked, hes my older brother, isn't he supposed to be a role model towards me? We reached the Toro household, at least they all had the decency to put the "cancer sticks" out before we knocked on the door. Ray answered. "Guys? What you doing here?" Ray said when he saw us, pulling us in for a man hug. "Common" He ushered us in and lead us into the lounge. "Hey Hazel, we have guests" He said to Hazel who was sitting on the sofa. "Hello Lady Toro" Frank said, walking over to her, picking up her hand and kissing it, making Hazel giggle. "What do you think you are French?" She jumped up and pulled Frank into a hug. She hugged each one of us and then we all sat down.  
As usual Bob tucked Hazel under his arm.  
"Hazel?" Frank asked "Yes?" "Isn't it your birthday soon?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hazel POV**

"So where do you want to go first?" My boyfriend said as swayed as we walked down the street of town. "Hair Central, I need more Hair dye and hair straightening perm thingy, the colours fading, my roots are showing and its starting to curl once again". We got to the shop, paid and left.

We went to a little cafe to eat Lunch.

"So what do you want for your birthday?"

"A guitar. Or a bass. Or a I really want to go to Teignmouth!"

"Teignmouth? Where the hell is that?"

"Its a little Town in Devon, that's in England"

"Wouldn't you rather go London?"

"No. Teignmouth definitely. Mom had been there loads when she was little because that's where her mom was from. She always wanted to take me there. She was saving up but she died before we had enough to go" Mom and I would spend all day tucked up in her bed, looking through her childhood photo albums. As far as I could tell, Teignmouth was beautiful, it was on the coast which meant it had a beach. I think the village next to it was called "Shaldon" and it had this part called called the Ness which was right at the top of the village, there was a woods and at the highpoint, you could see all of Teignmouth.

"Hi what can I-oh shit" We looked up to see Gerard in a apron with a note pad in his hand. Of course he worked he. We had gone it Starbucks. Gerard was been paid to drink coffee. Jealously.

"So Gee, how long have-you been - IM SORRY I CANT STOP LAUGHING" Bob had exploded with laughter, I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Shut the fuck up Robert Nathaniel Cory Bryar and Hazel Lilyn Toro, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Gerard said.

"Getting new hair dye, whens your break?" I replied.

"Oh my manger said serve you guys then I can go. So are you gonna fucking order something?"

"Just get meh a coffee"

"And you Bobert?"

"None of this shit sounds good, so just get my lady a coffee please" Bob said making me giggle.

**June 22nd.**

**Hazel POV**

"ITS MY MOTHERFUCKING BIRTHDAY BITCHES" I shouted from the top of my lungs, sat up on my bed. I launched out of my bed, wearing my skull pajamas, and ran into Dad's room and jumped onto his bed. "ITS MY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" I shouted before jumping down next to him. "Happy Birthday Baby girl, I'll make you some pancakes before you go to school" Dad said pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead. I squealed and ran into Ray's room, gracefully jumping onto him over the covers. "ITS MY 17th FUCKING BIRTHDAY" I squealed. "I'm fucking aware of this. Now fucking shut up so I can sleep" he mumbled. He rolled me off the covers skillfully and tucked me under them, him wrapping his arms around me. "Happy birthday Hazelnut" He whispered kissing my forehead before attempting to sleep again. "UH! NOOOO!" I said, wriggling out of his bed, pulling him with me. We fell on the floor laughing. "You little shit" he growled. Suddenly he began tickling me. "Ugghh you've woken me up now, be gone before I murder you" he growled again. I jumped up from the floor and ran back into my room. I pulled on my ticking time bomb tank top by Abbey Dawn. Abbey Dawn was by Avril Lavigne, my favourite female singer. The usual skinny black jeans and my Atomic blue converses to match my hair. I lined my eyes and brushed my hair. I went downstairs. Dad was at the frying pan and Ray was at the table with mugs of coffee. "Happy Birthday!" Ray and Dad said at the same time, both now more awake. I giggled and sat down at the table, picking up a cup of coffee. "Who wants some fucking pancakes?" Dad said. He came over to the table and began serving the pancakes whilst Ray pinned a "17" birthday badge to my top. We ate our pancakes and said goodbye to dad and left for school. School was a little boring but better then usual. Because it was my birthday i guess the jocks decided to leave us alone today. I had no idea if we were doing anything for my birthday tonight. Its a Friday so I'm guessing booze was on the agenda. The guys came over after school to see me open my presents. First was from Mikey and Gerard.

"Here you go Hazel, happy birthday" Gee said as Mikey passed me the present. I ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. It was a bass with Blue writing on that said "Hazel"

"Oh my fucking god. Mikey you remembered?" I squealed whilst throwing my arms around Gerard and Mikey. It seemed I would be doing that a lot tonight. And I was right. Frank and Ray had got a guitar and Bob had got me a kick ass drum kit. All on the instruments had Hazel in blue writing on them. They were fucking amazing.

"How the fuck did you guys afford all of this?!" I cried.

"We aint done yet Hazzie" Bob stuck out arm. In his hand was an envelope. I took it and slowly opened it and pulled out the contents. In my hand there was 6 Plane tickets to London and then another 6 from London to exeter. Then there was 12 train tickets to TEIGNMOUTH!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD AHHHH THANK YOU YOU GUYS!" I screamed pulling them all into a massive hug, knocking them all over, kissing them all on the cheek over and over. "I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FUCKING MUCH!" I released them and ran into Dad's arms. "Thank you so much, i love you" i whispered, hugging him tightly. "I love you too baby girl. Sit back down, you've got one more present" Dad whispered back. I didn't understand, Dad had already gave me loads of converses, more abbey dawn clothes and a new Misfits Skull tank top, not to mention the fact he was letting us have a party with booze and he wouldn't be there. God I love him so much. I sat down on the sofa and Dad passed me a letter with "Hazel" written on the front but wait, was that Mom's writing? Shaking, I opened the letter and began reading.

_Dear Hazel,_

_Happy 17th birthday baby! I'm sorry im not there. I knew I wouldn't make it and im so sorry baby._

_When I knew I was starting to go, I called up a dress maker to recreate my Black and Red dress that you always loved._

_All my love Mom xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tears began rolling down my face, I turned around to dad, tears rolling down his cheeks too, who had a box in his hands. I took the box and placed it onto my lap. Slowly I opened the box. Inside as Mom said was a copy of her black and Red dress.

"What is it Hazel?" Frankie asked.

"Its my Mom's dress." i whispered.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ray began to stand but I got up and answered the door. I opened the door and instantly there was a smile on my face.

"KIRA! CHERRY!" I squealed before squeezing them in a hug.

"Hey!" "Oh course we weren't going to miss your birthday!"  
I'm so happy they were here! I lead them into the lounge and introduced them all. Cherry seemed to get on well with Mikey, like really well. Kira got on with them all but I could she was thinking about her boyfriend Andy back in New York.

Cherry gave me Hazelnuts and blue hair dye. The present made me laugh. We had a thing where for her birthday I would get her Cherries and red hair dye and she would get me Hazelnuts and blue hair dye. Kira gave me a load of CD which was awesome because i didn't have them.

"Ok guys, heres $50 for pizza or whatever, just be careful. I'm not having any phone calls from the police." Dad kissed me on the nose and left.

"So who's ready to PAR-TAY!?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hazel POV**

I stood in my room standing at my mirror wearing my moms dress. It felt wrong. Wearing her dress. I knew it wasn't her dress exactly, it was a remake, but it still felt wrong. There was a knock at the door but my gaze was still towards the mirror in front of me.

"Hey beautiful" Bob had wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, looking at our reflection, his head on my shoulder. He kissed my cheek. "You look beautiful Birthday girl" Suddenly tears began rolling down my cheeks. "Whats wrong baby?" Bob said confused. "Its not right! Its Mom's dress not mine!" I turned around, still in his arms, and cried into his chest. Bob cupped my face in my hands. "Stop the constellation of tears on your lashes" he hushed. "Stop with the fall out boy references" I said with a slight smile, Bob laughed softly, moving his hands back down to my waist. He ducked his head down and softly kissed me on the lips, with smiles on our faces. After a minute or two, I gently patted his chest and pulled away, still centimeters away from his mouth. "Go, I'm gonna get changed" i said, trying to get out of his arms but he pulled me in closer and kissed me once again. After a few more minutes, I patted his chest again and pulled away. "Seriously I need to get changed!" I said giggling. "NEVER!" Bob said. He grabbed me from behind and tackled me onto the bed and started tickling me. "Stop it stop it stop ittt!" I said laughing. Tickling was my only weakness.  
That and coffee. he stopped and we laid there for a moment in each others. He kissed me on the lips again. "I love you so much, you know that right?" Bob said softly. "I love you too" i whispered back. "But seriously now, go away and let me get changed" I said. "Fine" Bob said reluctantly getting up. "Send up Kira and Cherry!" I said to Bob as he was at the door. "I thought you were getting changed?" Bob said facing me. "I need them to help me choose what to wear and have a quick girly chat" i replied. "You gonna talk to them about me?" He said laughing. "Yes now go go!" I said. "I love you!" i said before he left my room completely. "I love you too" He chuckled and closed the door. I undid the ribbon on the back of the dress and took it and hung up. I then sat on my bed, in my underwear, waiting for Cherry and Kira. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Can we come in?" Kira said with her head round the door, Cherry's next to it. I nodded and the came to sit next to me, Cherry on my right and Kira on my left. I put my head on Cherry's lap and my legs across Kira's. "Hey you alright?" Cherry said stroking my hair. "Yea" i sighed. "Hey aren't you wearing your new dress?" Kira asked confused. "I couldn't bear to wear it. It didn't feel right. Its was my moms, not mine. It felt wrong." A tear rolling down my cheek again. "I know sweetie, I know. Whenever I look at my Phoenix tattoo, I cant help but cry a little" Cherry said squeezing my hand,beginning to tear up herself. "Common! Lets get you something to wear!" Kira said springing up from my bed and going over to my wardrobe. I sat and gave Cherry a quick hug before joining Kira at my wardrobe, Cherry coming up alongside me. " oh my fucking god Hazel this dress is amazing!" Kira said pulling out an electric blue satin cocktail dress with a black bow going around the waist. "YES. YOU MUST WEAR THAT!" Cherry said. Kira passed me the dress and I began to get dressed into it. Usually most girls our age dont like getting changed in front of each other but im best friends with these two so I have no problem. "So Kira, hows you and Andy?"  
I asked as i was putting on my dress. "Great, we might me be moving in with each other next year" i smiled and sat down at my dressing table and began to re-apply my make up. "And you Cherry? i saw you happily talking to Mikey there. You seem to be getting on well", instantly her cheeks began to go as red as her hair. "WellIthinkhesreallycute" she mumbled. "M sorry I didn't her that, did you Kira?" Kira shook her head. "Ithinkhesreallycute" She said. "Still can't hear you!" Kira said brushing my hair. "I think hes really cute okay!" She finally said clearly. "Awwwwwww" Me and Kira both said, Cherry's cheeks seeming to get darker. "Don't worry Cherry, I think he likes you too" I said whilst putting on my mascara "REALLY!?" Cherry said a little bit to excitedly. I laughed and nodded. I got up and went over to my now many pairs of shoes and picked up electric blue converse knee lengths to match my dress. "So you ready?" Kira said.  
I nodded and we went downstairs to get the party started.

**11:42 pm June 22nd**

It was safe to say that we were extremely drunk. Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Black Flag and Misfits had been playing on full blast all night. Skittles decorated the floor along with plastic shot cups and a few bottles of vodka rolling around.

**Third Person**

**3: 17 am**

Gerard had just finished another bottle of Vodka by himself before climbing over to Frank and hugged him. They were only hugging for a moment, Gerard had already fallen asleep on Frank. Frank not wanting to disturb him let him stay lying on his chest and soon fell asleep himself, worried about how much more Gee had been drinking lately. The red head girl called Cherry had been talking to Mikey for hours until they began making out. They both had got tired and had moved over to the sofa and they both fell asleep in each others arms. Ray and Kira had fallen asleep after playing on the games console, competitively playing on the bongos. Hazel had spent the night dancing and kissing Bob. And like everyone else they fell asleep on the floor with a blanket over them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Gerard POV

When i woke up, sun was streaming throught the curtains that hadnt been properly close, I think Kira had fallen over and tried to stop herself by holden onto the curtain. That theory failed as now one was crumpled on the floor. I looked up to realize i had fallen asleep on Frank and he had fallen asleep with me still in his arms. I looked up at his little face, he looked so innoscent and peaceful, I could stare at his face forever. Wait was that gay? Naaa. I think im may be Bi sexual though. I wasnt sure. I had had girlfriends in the past but lately I was unsure for my feelings for Frank. I was unsure on my feelings on life as well though. Things had been really tough lately and Ive been drinking a little bit more then usaul. Its nothing to worry about. Im not that bad with my drinking, maybe a bottle of budget vodka a day? Its nothing to worry about it becoming a problem. Drinking had became a replacement for cutting myself. I still slit my wrists but since I started drinking it had been less. I looked back at Frank again, still in his arms, he stirred a little but didnt wake up. I couldnt help but feel smug and give him a little squezze. Spending time with Frank, hugging him, was the first time I had felt happy, something I had become unfammiliar with for the last month.

I stayed in his arms for a few minutes before going up and going into the kitchen to make some coffee. I looked over to the guys. Frank was still asleep on the sofa, Bob and Hazel asleep under a blanket on the floor, Ray and Kira sleeping by the games console that they played for hours and Cherry alone on the other sofa. But where was Mikes? I finsihed my coffee and went upstairs to go to the bathroom. Just I got to the bathroom, Mikey opend the bathroom door.

"Oh err hi" Mikey mumbled.

"Hey Mikes" I said back. "So Mikey, you seemed to be getting on with Cherry really well last night" Mikey's cheeks began turning a deep shade of red.

"Err yea, I really like her, shes so pretty and with have loads in common, but she lives in chicago"

"Shes cool, I really like her hair, thinking over dying my hair that colour, anyway mikes I gotta pee" he began to walk away.

"hey gee?" Mikey called just as i was in the doorframe.

"Yea?"

"Do you reckon I could try long distance?"

Mikey POV

"Sure, why not?" my borther said before proceeding to go to the bathroom.

I walked downstairs to find Cherry sitting cross legged on the kitchen counter, a coffee in one hand and a book in the other.

"Hey-"

"Shh! you'll wake the others" Cherry whispered. She put her coffee to oneside and patted the counter next to her from me to sit down. I went over and hopped onto it, giving Cherry a kiss on the lips.  
"Whatcha reading?" i asked.

"Three tales of Chemical Romance, it was my sisters favourite"

"Really?" I chocked on the coffee of hers I was drinking. "Its my favourite book!" I spulttered. She smirked in reply.

"When do you have to go back?"  
"Tonight, my trains at 7 and so is Kira's"  
"I wish you didnt have to go" i whispered "Me neither"  
"Hey erm Cherry, do you reckon maybe we could try long distance?"  
"I'd like that" Cherry smiled before kissing me on the lips again, she had put down her book and I had put down her coffee so I put my hands on her waist and she put her hands on my hips, it was a long kiss. Until it was interruped by two squells. Immeaditly we broke apparent and looked over to the sofa that me and Cherry had been sleeping on to finding Kira and Hazel peeking behind the back other it. "Oh shut up!" Cherry said whilst throwing a pillow that had been there from last night.

"Shut the fuck up" a sleepy Frank mumbled.

"I agree with the shortass" bob mumbled.

"funsize" Frank growled as he threw a pillow at Bob's head. Bob attemped to through it back at Frank but missed and hit Gerard, who had just reached the bottom of the stairs

"Do you mind?" Gerard said as he walked over to the kettle to make more coffee.

"We should start packing, were leaving tomorrow" Ray said, now sitting up.

"Hes Alive!" Hazel said, sipping the coffee Gerard had just passed her. "But seriously, I have a shit load of packing to do, and you Mrs Soon To Be Biersack and Mrs Soon To Be Way, have got to catch a train tonight so Cherry, Mikey, start packing and do it quickly so you too can get back to that make out session we interupped"

"Make out session? Woah go Mikey!" Gerard said smirking. By this Point, Kira, Cherry and Me were blushing. Hazel dragged Kira and Cherry upstairs.

"You and Cherry? Nicely Done" Frank said leaning on the back of the sofa, resting his head on his crossed arms. I nodded. "Well we gotta go pack Mikey, let go, later guys" Gerard said pickig up his coat. "You coming back after?" Ray called after us. We called yes back and went to go pack. 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem - Gerard Way**

**Chapter 23**

**Frank POV**

"Ughhhh" I said walking through the door into my room, face planting into the pillow, I was exhausted, it was 9pm, we had just said goodbye to Cherry and Kira, Mikey said to see Cherry go. My back ached from giving Gee a piggy back home

_"CARRY ME FRANKIE BABY" Gee said jumping onto my back, the sudden weight on my back made me stumble. "Silly Frankie" Gerard giggled and kissed my head. "Gee how fucking drunk are you, its 8:45 you fucker?" I mumbled. "Pfft, it was only __a few shots before we left and a siiixxxSEVEN since, its nothing to worry about" He said as i gave him a piggy back home. "Where the hell did you manage to get shots from?" I asked. "My flask, and when I went to go pee there was a dude __in the bathroom who gave me some" Gerard said like a six year child. "Gee I'm worried about your drinking, will you just cut down a bit? Gee?" It was no use, he had already fallen asleep on me. Mikey, Ray, Hazel and Bob had already gone __ahead was probably already at home. Lucky that i live opposite the Way household and we were already fairly close to being home, I had to stay behind to stop Gerard from walking into roads. i was at the way's house fairly often so I let __myself in. "HEY DONNA AND DONALD, ITS JUST ME, GERARD FELL ASLEEP SO I CARRIED HIM HOME, I'M JUST GONNA PUT HIM TO BED" I called to Gerard and Mikey's parents. "OK FRANK SWEETIE THANK YOU". I carried Gee into his room and put him under his __covers. He looked so sweet. I kissed his forehead and said goodnight. I left his room and went to find Donna, who was in the kitchen making coffee. "Hey Frank sweetie, you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine thanks, Gee's in his bed sleeping." __"Oh thank you gorgeous!" She said hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good holiday, you're a good friend to boys"_

"FRANK HONEY HAVE YOU PACKED EVERYTHING?" My mom called. "YES MOM" I replied. She walked into my room and stood in the door way, leaning with her arms crossed. "You sure you got everything?" "Yes mom!" "you got your tickets, your passport, jammies, underwear, clean clothes, tooth brush-" She stopped and sniffed my room. "Deodorant?" "Yes mom all of them god!" She walked over and sat on my bed, pulling me into a hug. Squeezing me tight. "You be good alright? I'm not having a police man call me and tell me you've been destroying the countryside" She said, making me chuckle, hugging her extra tight. "Ill miss you" She whispered. "Ill miss you too". She pulled out of the hug. "Here, I went to the bank, here's £200, buy me something nice" She smiled, passing me a wad of £20. I hugged her again, knocking her over. "I love you mom" "I love you too Frankie" she softly laughed. "Now go to sleep, you've got to get up early". She left my room, closing  
the door behind her. I flopped back on my bed and fell asleep.

**Gerard POV**

"Gee get your fat ass up, were leaving for the airport in a hour" Mikey called, throwing a bottle of Xanax from the side, hitting my head. "Twat" i mumbled and he left my room. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, 3am? you've got to be fucking kidding me. Wait how did i get in bed? I slowly sat up and looked at my bedside table. "Do you know how fucking hard it is to carry you on my back when you're drunk? xo frnk" erggghhh. Did i pass out on Frank again? At least he  
got me home safe. But yet part of me wishes he left me there.

I got ready and I went to go get Frank, he was getting a lift with me and Mikey and Bob, Ray and Hazel where going in another car.

"Hey"

"Morning Sleeping Beauty"

"Yea yea, thanks. Common" Frank said good bye to his parents and me and Mikes said goodbye to mum, she gave us £100 each, and she went back to sleep. We got to airport, said goodbye to dad in car park and went inside. Hazel was sat on her suitcase, wearing a plain black hoodie with the hood up, whilst Bob and Ray sat in the chairs that you were meant to sit in. "Hey!" Hazel called, jumping up and running up towards us. She hugged us all and we went to check in. Our plane  
wasn't another hour so we went and waited in waiting lobby, i went to the bathroom to drink before we went on the flight.

"Stop it Gerard." I turned around to see Frank. "Stop with drinking". He looked hurt. But whats the fucking point of living if there isn't alcohol to ease the pain. "Shut it Frankie" I said finishing the bottle and walking out, leave Frank in there.

I honestly don't remember what happened on the plane. We were all asleep. It was around 12 when we got to London. We stopped in the cafe and eat some lunch and then got on our plane to Exeter. It didn't take too long and i managed to stay awake. We then took the train to Teignmouth, wow, the views were pretty, no wonder Hazel was so desperate to come here. We got to our Hotel, booked in, went to our rooms and began to unpack. Ray and Hazel shared a room whilst Mikey  
stayed with Bob and I had a room with Frank. Around ten minutes in, I told everyone I was going for a walk and hugged them extra tight. i told them i love them all. I don't know why. I just did.

**Hazel POV**

"I'm so fucking excited because i'm in Teignmouth with the people I loveee" I sang as I unpacked my things. "Hey Hazel, I'm going for a walk, Goodbye" Gerard hugging me. "I love you Hazzie" "I love you too Gee" He backed out of the hug and left. A little bit weird but ok. I went to go find Ray, who was with Frank. "Hey Ray, can we go for a walk around town?". Me and Ray went and got some ice cream and walked along the Beach. "Do you remember when you were 3 and we came here?" Ray asked me. "We came here before? No wonder I recognize it a little bit"

**Gerard POV**

I wasn't exactly sure where I was. I think I was in Shaldon? I had found this woodland area by this restaurant called the rest. I kept walking through it, smoking and drinking. Until I found a viewing point. I was at the highest point of this "cliff". All there was was a bench. No fence. I walked up to the edge, and looked out. Its crazy to think that what I could see was all of this one, small, town, at the edge of a country. It was weird to think. And then I looked down.  
The sea seemed so forgiving. It was at least a two hundred feet drop. At my side was a bouquet of flowers. A girl had committed suicide her. She had the right idea.

I want to jump.

Slowly I edged closer towards the edge. Nothing else mattered. It felt right. I loved everyone but I had already said my goodbyes. Me saying I love them, maybe it was a sign. I wanted to jump so badly. I moved closer once again and lifted  
my foot-

"GERARD!" A voice called, making me lose my footing, suddenly arms were wrapped around my waist and dragging me away from the edge. "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT" I cried. "LET ME DIE", I now had tears streaming down my face, I was turned around by the arms around my waist. I was faced with Frank with tears streaming down his face. "No, I cant let you die Gerard" He cried. "WHy? Life is just a dream for the dead!" "I FUCKING LOVE YOU GERARD ARTHUR WAY!" Frankie cried. Suddenly  
he kissed me on the lips, i kissed back. i hugged Frank tighter then anyone I've ever hugged anyone before. "I love you Frank Antony Iero" I cried into his shoulder. "I love you so fucking much" He kissed me again and we continued crying  
and hugging until we collapsed.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: If some dick from some shitty rock band and asks you to show him your tits for some backstage passes, I want you to spit right in their fucking faces - Gerard Way**

**(ok i know that isnt the exact quote but you get the point (including guys))**

**Chapter 24**

**Frank POV**

We sat in the damp leaves, crying for what seemed forever. The sky was now dark and began getting a little cold.

"Common" I sniffled "Lets go get some coffee" I said to Gerard, before kissing him on the forehead. He nodded and we went and bought some coffee to go from a shop in Shaldon or whatever place we were in. We went out of Shaldon and instead of going back to our hotel, we walked up a hill, passing a high school and a field were some teens were playing football, thinking that they're bad ass or something. i didn't think English people did that, i thought they were posh or something. "GAY" Some of the boys shouted, referring to my arm around Gerard. "SHUT IT YOU LITTLE SHITS". We continued to walk up the hill. We found a corner shop named "Spar". We realized we hadn't eaten since 12pm and it was now 1am. I was shattered

We bought some sandwiches and continue walking until we found the 'nature reserve' that had a sign saying coombe valley. We went down a hill and across another football field and found a empty barn next to a little kids play park. We sat  
down and ate our sandwiches. There was a silence.

"Why?" I whispered

"Why what?" Gerard said eating a sandwich. He said it so casually. As if i hadn't just saved his life.

"What do you fucking think? We just fucking came back from a cliff." I said angered but with a tear in my eye.

"I never intended to try to kill myself. It just felt right. I just went for a walk, and I found the edge. I've been depressed for a while. Drinking was my escape. It stop me from cutting as much-" He pulled up his sleeve to relieve scars and scabs. They looked like Hazels scars. And mine. I shuddered at the thought. My eyes began streaming more tears. "I couldn't take life anymore. It felt like I didn't care about anything. I knew I loved you all but it felt like it wouldn't matter." He continued. Slowly, i lifted up his arm, and kissed each scar and then roll down his sleeve and placed his arm back on his lap. Again, there was another silence. Suddenly Gerard hugged me and wouldn't let go. "I'm sorry" He whispered into my shoulder. I hugged him back. "We nearly lost you a few years ago. If I lost you, I would of been gone a lot quicker" He mumbled. "We have to many near death experiences in our group, Me, Hazel, You" I laughed. Gerard softly laughed and looked up. I looked into his Hazel eyes with amber flecks and he looked in my eyes, slowly we moved our heads closer together, and kissed again. It felt so right. I never expected to fall in love with my best friend. I always thought I liked this girl called Jamia back at school but with Gerard, it was perfect.

"Oi, boy, girl!" We broke from our kiss and looked up to see a shifty looking guy in a trench coat. Typical.

"Oh oh oh, it's two boys. Emo as well" The guy said. he came closer towards us and put his face in mine.

"Your just the way I like it" he hissed. Suddenly, he thrusted his lips onto mine, attempting to make me kiss back. I pushed him off and he then moved onto Gerard. "You'll do then"

**Third Person**

The guy grabbed Gerard's head and forced his lips on him. He then pushed Gerard onto the floor the barn and then began fumbling with his pants and then moved onto Gerard's. Gerard was trying to push him off but he wasn't strong enough to push him away. Suddenly Frank tackled the guy, pushing him off of Gerard. Frank began punching and kicking the man. Frank may of been small for his age but he was strong. Maybe it was a possible work out, or from the coffee. Maybe it was the adrenalin and anger that he was feeling. The man managed to get up, Frank also now stood. "You're a freak!" The man said before limping away. Frank's attention was now averted to Gerard.

**Gerard POV**

I was shaking from what just happened. "Gee are you ok?" Frank had run up to me and put his arm round my shoulder. Suddenly I lurched to the side and began violently throwing up. Frank cleaned me up as best as he could, before getting me to stand. We went back to the shop we had previously been to and Frank called a taxi.

We went back to the hotel, and tried to silently get back without them noticing. Frank went to bed and I had a shower and went through the events of today. I got changed and crawled into bed. I looked at my phone. "How many missed calls and texts you got?" Frank asked. "58 missed calls and 93 texts, you?" i replied. "42 calls and 85 texts, all of them saying where are you and are you safe" He softly laughed. "We should of called them, let them know that we were ok" Frank chuckled again.

"Night Gee"

"Night Frankie"

**Mikey POV**

I tried calling Gerard one last time before I went to bed. No reply. I collapsed onto my bed before crying until I fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Hazel POV**

I felt sick. Physically sick. Two of my best friends are missing. In a different country. It was 10:14am. i knew that because I was checking my phone every other second to see if Frank or Gerard had responded. Still no new messages. Ray was still asleep where as I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I would of checked there room but I couldn't wake Ray, and when I did try, he said to go back to bed. I got out of bed and quietly snuck out of the room and walked down the corridor of the hotel, still in my pajamas, and went to Frank and Gerard's room. The door opened and I walked in.

"GERARD! FRANK!" I screamed and jumped onto their bed, landing in the gap in between them, holding them both. "What the fuck?" Frank mumbled. He and Gerard both hugged me and I held them tight. "I was so scared" I whispered, crying, they hugged me tighter. I jumped up off their bed with out saying another word and ran out of their room. Immediately, I ran to Mikey's room.  
"MIKEY! GERARD AND FRANK ARE BACK"

**Gerard POV**

Hazel randomly ran out of our room. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now so I got out of my bed and stood up. Suddenly a figure ran up to me and buried their face in my chest. I then realized it was Mikey. I hugged him tightly back, I had started crying and so had Mikey. We said nothing. Just hugged. By this point Ray and Bob had came in the room as well and hugged us too.

**A week later, back in New Jersey**

**Hazel POV**

The rest of the holiday in Teignmouth was amazing. As you know, I tend to miss out stuff, we didn't do much interesting things, mainly just go to the beach. We did meet a girl there though

_"Hello" I said to a girl on the beach, she looked startled. "Oh, hello?" the girl said, removing a headphone and looking up, suddenly her eyes widened. "HOLY CRAP YOUR HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL" She exclaimed. The girl had eye lined eyes under a pair of black glasses. Her clearly curly hair was tied back into a bun with a straighten fringe covering her face. "Hazel" I said sticking out my hand. "Alex" she smiled, shaking my hand. She then patted the sand next to her and i sat down. "Why are you here by yourself? Shouldn't you be in school?" i asked. "I should be. But I don't want to be. I'd rather listen to music rather then be with a load of twats" she replied, making me laugh. "Whatcha listening to?". "You probably wouldn't of heard of them, you'd probably think they're "emo". Its Green Day" my jaw dropped. "Green Day? Are you fucking kidding me? They're one of my favourite bands!" i spluttered. She passed me a headphone. "Honestly though, I reckon i love Fall Out Boy more" she said. "YOU LIKE FALL OUT BOY?!" i cried. Alex laughed and nodded. "So how old are you?" She asked. "17, and you?" "14, I just turned it on the 22nd" "Are you being serious? That's my birthday!"_

She met the rest of the guys. Turns out shes from Jersey. Not New Jersey, the original Jersey. And like Gee and Mikey, she was part Scottish and Italian. She also gets panic attacks a lot, that's why she skipped school so much. And she likes all the same bands as us and showed us some bands we hadn't heard of before. She was awesome. We got her number before we left so we can still talk sometimes.

It was another after school and the guys were all round.  
"oww, do you mind Ray?" Mikey whined as Ray threw packets of crisps at us all.

***TAP TAP TAP***

"Hazzie, you get the door, I ain't getting up" Ray told me, wait, this is familiar

I opened the door.  
Where have I seen this before

"Hello Hazel."

"Ivory?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Hazel POV**

Was this my dream again? I scratched my arm with my nails. ow! Ok maybe I was awake

"Ivory, what are you doing h-"

**Ivory POV**

"Ivory, what are you doing h-" Hazel started before I put a rag with chloroform on it over Hazel mouth, she passed out in my arms.

"HAZEL? WHO IS IT?" I heard someone call. "shit" I mumbled and began dragging Hazel to the car. "Open the boot!" I said as I kicked the car, the boot opened and I threw Hazel in the boot and got in the front passenger seat.

"Are you sure she stay out of it long enough? You didn't tie her up or anything"

"Its fine Candi, just get the fuck out of here"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Ray POV**

"HAZEL? WHO IS IT?" I called. No response. I guess shes talking. Suddenly we heard a car zoom down the road, instantly we jumped up to go look out the window. A black car turned a corner. We ran to the door. I was open with no one standing there.

"HAZEL!" i called running down the road. But it was too late. She was gone. I collapsed by the side of the road. The guys came by my side and hugged me.

**Meanwhile**

**Hazel POV**

"Have you tied her up now?"

"Yes, and tape over over mouth. She should wake up in a bit though"

I heard voices in the distance. I opened my eyes. I was in a shabby looking warehouse. The walls were corrugated steal that was rusted with small holes in it with sun light seeping out of them. It was a large warehouse but there was nothing in it. Just me tied up in a chair.

"MHHHMMHHH! MHHMMHHH!" I tried screaming but i couldn't as there was tape covering my mouth. I tried swqerming in my chair but i ended up falling over with the chair, smashing my head against the cold concrete floor.

"Oh you're awake" I Heard a voice say and clicking from heals walking towards me. I opened my eyes again and ahead of me was a pair of pink stilettos. Cautiously I looked up to see a skinny blonde haired figure. My eyes focused. The figure crouched down beside me and ripped off the tape from my mouth.  
"Candi!" i gasped through my stinging lips.  
"Yep thats right bitch!" She said standing up again.  
"Why are you here? Ivory's the one who DRUGGED ME!" I cried, with anger in the tone of my voice.  
"SHUT IT SKANK" Candi said Kicking me in the face. I cried out in pain. Then i heard more foot steps then knees clciking as someone crouched down behind my head.  
"I'm right here, best friend" A voice hissed in my ear before a needle was stabbed into my neck. I started feeling tired again.  
"That didn't take long" A voice faded as they laughed and walked away as the room went black.

**Candi POV**

"Are you sure we wont get caught? I mean, you have been arrested several times, what if someone finds out Ivory?" I asked, locking my dads warehouse door.

"Candi, calm yourself. I know what Im-WERE doing here." Ivory replied, it was weird seeing Ivory with brown hair, but still, it had been a while.

"Im glad you called me. Haven't seen you in ages" Ivory added

"Well you were sorta in prison" I replied.

"It was a 'juivinalle detention centre' atcually" Ivory laughed.

"Still, its nice to see my best friend out of prison" I smiled. We hugged goodbye and I went home.

I opened the door to my house when my dog ran up to me and started licking my ankles. I crotched down and pick up my chiouaoua. "Hello Schnips Tinkles, hows my baby boy! Whos the most expensive dog in Belleville? You are! Yes you are!" I said in a gooey voice as Schnips licked my face making me laughed. I kissed his head leavingn a pink lipstick mark on his head. I placed him down on the floor and walked into the living room. Tiarny (you say it Tea-are-knee) was playing on a Barbie princess game on the Kinect or PLaystation Move or Wii or whatever! She has the game on all of them! "Hey Tiarny!" I called to my 6 year old sister. "CANDI!" Tiarny ran up to me with her arms open. "The pink streaks in your hair is fading and your brown roots are coming through" I said tightening the bow in her hair. "MOM! TIARNY'S HAIR IS FADING, YOU NEED TO GET IT DONE AGAIN" I called to my mom, straightening up.  
"Hello babes" Mom said walking through with a pink martinni in her hand for me and a strawberry milkshake for Tiarny, both with pink glitter. "My my Tiarny we do need to do your hair again! I'll call up a stylist from LA because its only the best for my girls!"  
"HELLO PRINCESSES!"  
"DADDY!" We called and ran up to him when he walked in.  
"How was your day girls?" Daddy said  
"I got to a new level on Barbie Princess and I fired my first nanny today!" Tiarny squeeled  
"Why do you fire her Tiarny?" Daddy asked  
"She gave me chocolate ice cream instead of strawberry!" Tiarny pouted  
"Aww look! She's doing her model face! Aww! Im so proud" Mom squeeled  
"Haha thats my girl! And you Candi?" Daddy asked me  
"Oh I got my nails done and caught up with an friend!" It wasn't a complete lie. Me and Ivory got out nails done whilst Hazel was still in the boot  
"Theyre lovely princess! And you darling?" He said looking at mom.  
"Well on desperate housewives, Gabby got caught cheating on Carlos by his mother-"  
"Thats wonderful Carla but whats important is whats for dinner!" Dad interupped  
"Oh I'll go get it cooking now!" Mom said kissing daddy on the cheek before leaving into the Kitchen. Daddy sat down and patted his lap to signal for us to sit on his lap.  
"Now girls, I got you some gifts - Tiarny pass me my bag! Now Tiarny I got you a tiara!" Daddy said giving her a pink fluffy tiara.  
"eeee! Thank you daddy!" Tiarny said, kissing dad on the cheek before running off to look in a mirror.  
"And for you Candi, I got you the latest pair of Jimmy Cho's!" He said, passing me a box.  
"Ahh thank you Daddy" I opened the box to reveal the most beautiful shoes ever! Well the most beautiful shoes ive seen today anyway. I kissed him on the cheek and ran off to my room. I put them with the other 127 pairs of shoes I already have. I opened up my Macbook air pro, the best laptop on the market, and logged on to facebook and began insulting some nerds pictures when suddenly a message from Ivory popped up.

**Ivory Taylor Says: Hey xx**  
**Candi Hyates says: Hey bbz xx Daddy just bought me some new shoes! omg! xx**  
**Ivory Taylor says: Cool :) xx**  
**Candi Hyates says: Ivory? What happens if Hazel wakes up or someone finds her? xx**  
**Ivory Taylor says: Dont worry, I gave her some stuff that they use to knock out Elephants. I gave her enough to keep her out for a few days but not enough to kill her. Plus its all locked up isnt it? xx**  
**Candi Hyates says: Yea but...xx**  
**Ivory Taylor says: Just wait until she gets what she desrves :) xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Hazel POV**

I woke in what I guessed was the middle of the night. It was pitch black and freezing. I couldn't hear anything or see anything. I was still on the floor from were I had fallen. A small patch from where I had be lying was warm but still cold. My neck ached and I was starting to get pins and needles from lying, well tied into the same position. I was so tired, it was hard to keep my eyes open. I tried using all my force to get the chair to face the other way but it was useless, i barely got centimeters off the ground. Exhausted from my efforts, I closed my eyes and fell back asleep. Whether i fell asleep voluntarily was a different matter...

**Frank POV**

We spent the night at Rays. He and his Dad were terrified. We tried the police but since she hadn't been missing for more than 24 hours, they couldn't do anything. Our thoughts were only on who and where Hazel could be. Suddenly it hit me.

"Ivory" I mumbled.

"Ivory? That cant be right, she promised not to see her again" Bob said

"She said she wouldn't. Whats to stop her from going when we were at school?" I said.

"No Hazel wouldn't do that. What if it was Candi? She said that she wanted to kill her" Ray said

"No, she wouldn't have the guts, to worried about ruining her heels" Gerard added

"What if Ivory and Candi were in it together? Don't you remember they were best friends before she got kicked out" Mikey piped up.

"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" I suddenly exclaimed, I jumped up from my seat and ran to the door.

"Im coming with you, we all are." Ray said

"No! I need to go by myself, just wait her, I'll bring her back safe" I told Ray before closing the door. I ran up the road, towards the import area. how could I forget?

I got to there and began searching for Candi's fathers warehouse. It was early morning so I doubt anyone was there. Once i found it, it was locked with a padlock. I looked around and found a crow bar and began hitting it against the lock. After a few whacks, it feel off. I pulled open the doors to see Hazel tied to a chair on the floor.

"HAZEL!" i ran up to her and crouched down. I cupped her face in my hands, her eyes began to flicker.

"F...f...Frank?" Hazel croaked, her voice hoarse. I cracked a smile and pulled her chair up and began to untie her. I looked on the concrete floor, the was a small stain of blood, I looked to Hazel, she had a cut to her face. Once she was untied, I pulled her up and into a hug, she buried her face into my shoulder.

"When I heard banging, I thought it was Ivory and Candi,...i..I...I thought they were going to hurt me" She cried

"Dont worry, no-ones going to hurt you" I hushed

"WRONG!"

***BANG***

I felt a shudder from Hazel when she heard the bang. We turned to face them. Ivory and Candi stood by the door.

"FRANK?!" Ivory screamed. She began walking towards us. "HAZEL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH FRANK?!"

"i..I...I..I" Hazel stuttered

"SHUT IT!" Ivory's face red with rage "YOU KNEW WHAT HE DID TO ME AND YET YOUR HUGGING HIM?" Ivory screamed "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"FRIENDS?!" Hazel's voice suddenly shouted. "WHAT KIND OF FUCKING FRIENDS DRUG AND KIDNAP ME?" Hazel let go of me and faced Ivory  
shocked by Hazel, sudden outburst, she slowly turned to Candi.

"Get the rope"  
And then, Ivory ran towards us, she shoved us to the floor, I landed awkwardly on my arm. Hazel hit her head again against the floor. I called out in pain.

"SHUT IT!" She sat me and Hazel up and forced us to have our backs together whilst Candi tied rope around us.

"why are you doing this Ivory?! I thought we were friends!" Hazel cried. Wait, they were friends? She lied to us. She lied to me.

"Did she never tell you that she was best friends Candi Hyates, Whore of Belleville?" I hissed

"QUIET SHORT ARSE" Candi said digging her heals into my crotch.

"A week ago, Candi called me. Asking for a favor" Ivory said walking around us. "She said that there was this little emo slut that she wanted in for. So we met up. Here, to discus what we wanted to happen. Then she said it was you, Hazel Toro my dear" Suddenly as she walked in front of me I saw something glisten in the sun light, I couldn't tell what it was as she had walked in her circle. "At first I wasn't sure whether I wanted to do this but then I remembered how you were always fidgety around me, like you were going to run off and then suddenly, you stopped talking to me. I felt betrayed by my best friend. Stabbed in the back. Stabbed. In. The. Back" She stopped in the middle of us, so me and Hazel could see her. Her hand was raised. With a knife in it. I felt Hazel stop breathing for a moment. Ivory continued walking, Hazel sighed in slight relief. "I wouldn't relax yet honey. I agreed to Candi's proposal. We came to your house a week ago. Your dad answered. Said you were in England. Well I hope you enjoyed that visit because that will be your last. So we came again yesterday and it worked. Your tied up in your last hours. Now you Frank. Frank fucking Iero. You weren't part of the plan. I tried to bury you in the graveyard of my mind. But then I saw you hugging Hazel. Then it struck me." Ivory crouched down to Hazel's face. "You're going out with him aren't you?" Ivory hissed.  
"NO! I DO LOVE FRANK, BUT AS A BROTHER, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, IM WITH BOB" Hazel cried.

**Third person**

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Ivory screeched. She went to Frank, crouched down in Frank's face. "You're with her aren't you? AREN'T YOU?" Ivory screamed with a tear in her eye. "Ivory. I'm not with Hazel. The same way I wasn't with Alexa" Frank calmly said. "Your lying!" Ivory was crying. "I love Gerard." Frank whispered but still loud enough for them all to hear. "Wait what?" Hazel suddenly piped up. "SHUT UP EMO SLUT" Candi slapped Hazel around the face. "STOP LYING FRANK!" Ivory cried. She grabbed Frank's chin, and slit hes throat. Frank was gasping for air whilst Ivory moved onto Hazel. "And you Hazel. Are you going to tell me the truth?" Ivory said choking on her tears. "Frankie's Like a brother to. Him, loving Gerard is the first I've heard but if he and Gerard want to be together then that's amazing. But Ivory, I love Bob." Hazel sighed. "No. No no no no no NO!" Ivory stabbed Hazel in the head. Hazel was instantly unconscious but Frank continued to bleed. Ivory stood, breathing deeply, clutching the blood covered knife in her hand. "Common lets go" Candi said, holding ivory's wrist. Ivory wouldn't budge. After a couple of tugs, Ivory responded and they ran off, closing the door. Leaving the blood soaked pair to bleed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Hazel POV**

"Hello Hazel Toro" A pale girl with short black Hair stood over me.

"W-w-who are you?" I stuttered I stood up and looked around me. It was sort of a black wasteland, burnt debris everywhere. The sky was grey with dust clouds, a blimp floated around. "W-w-where am i?"

"You in the home of the black parade. I'm Fear, this is my twin sister Regret" Fear and Regret stood together, they both looked the same, short black hair, black sort of mask eye make up. They wore black and silver sleeveless black tops and black pleated skirts and thigh high black boots that matched their black finger less gloves that went up their arms.

"W-why am i here?" I was shaking, Fear and regret looked at one another. I looked down. I was wearing a black parade jacket like Fear and Regret but with sleeves, I had a black pencil skirt with silver down the sides, but I still had my black converses on. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? AM I DEAD?" Fear and Regret grabbed an arm each and began walking forward. "FEAR, REGRET, WHILE YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON HERE?" I cried. "Were going to go see Mother Death. She'll explain." Regret told me. We keep walking on until there was a woman in a black dress with a gas mask on facing away from us.

"Mother Death? We have Hazel Toro" Fear told 'mother death'

"Thank you Fear and Regret." mother Death said after a silence."You may leave now." Fear and Regret left without saying another word. I just stood there. Mother Death turned around and faced me.

"Mother Death, please tell me am I dead?" I quietly breathed.

"Yes Hazel. You are."

I collapsed and began wildly sobbing.

"But Hazel my child. You have a choice. You can stay here. Or you can return. You've had a close calls. You've had pain. You've had sorrow. Life is just a dream for the dead. You can end it all. No more pain. Or you can return. The Black Parade shall be here to collect you at 3. You have an hour to decide my child. You can leave with them. Or not follow. If you do not follow, you will become unconscious and return to the real world. But remember this my child, you may return here soon. And you will not get a choice." Mother Death walked off into methane skies.  
I sat up from my sobbing ball and began to think about what Mother Death just said. I had been in pain. And she said I may return. So why not stay? But then, she did i may return. Which means it may not be for years. And I couldn't bare to leave them all. But I want the Pain to end. Do I stay or go?

**Frank POV**

"Hello Frank Iero. Back so soon?" Fear asked. I stood up and looked around and at me. "No, no no not again WHY THE FUCK AM I BACK? NO YOU CANT PUT ME BACK IN THE UNIFORM ALREADY. I CAN'T GO. FEAR, REGRET TELL ME I'M NOT GOING TO STAY? FOR FUCKSAKE TELL ME IM NOT!" I cried. "You know that's not up to us Frank" Regret replied.  
"Take me to her then" I whispered. Fear and Regret took my arms and lead me to Mother Death.  
"Mother death, we have Frank Iero" Fear told Mother Death.  
"Thank you Fear and Regret." mother Death said after a silence."You may leave now." Fear and Regret left without saying another word. I just stood there.  
"Mother Death why am I back again? Tell me I have a choice" I said  
"Hello Frank. Its been a few years." Mother Death calmly said still facing away from me.  
"Do I get a choice again Mother Death?" I said a little bit louder this time. She stayed silent.  
"DO I GET A FUCKING CHOICE?" I shouted  
Mother Death turned  
"Mind your manors when you go, Frank. Yes Frank, you get a choice. Like the one I gave your friend Hazel" She said so casually  
"Hazels here? Where is she, I need to find her!" I turned to walk away.  
"You cant see her Frank. You know you can't see the pre-dead. Not until they join the Black Parade." She called after me. I stopped. I heard her walking towards me.  
"So whats your choice Frank?" She whispered.  
"I go. I want to go now. I don't want to wait for the Black Parade. Let me go NOW"  
"As you wish Frank" She removed her gas mask to reviel scars. She kissed my forehead and everything went black.

**Hazel POV**

Before I knew it, It was 3. The Black Parade began to come towards me and out of the distance. And at the front were Fear and Regret. Standing behind them there were Billions of people but at the front, was my mother. Helena Toro. She stood in her dress but with a Black Parade jacket on.  
"MOM" I began to run towards her.  
"If you touch her, you will join the Black Parade. And you wont be able to go back." Regret said.  
"But Mom, Mom!" And Eva! Oh god." I began crying  
"Hazel beautiful!" I looked up, my mom was talking to me!  
"MOM!" I went to go hug her  
"No Hazel! You have a choice! Go live your life! Don't join the Black Parade! Not until its really your time! Not death by injury or illness but by old age!" Mom said  
"But mom, I need you, I love you, I miss you!" I choked  
"HAZEL! Are you coming or not?" Fear called  
"Go Hazel, remember I love you. Goodbye" Mom said.  
I stood silently for a second.  
"I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone!"

**Frank POV**

I woke in a hospital bed, with Hazel in the bed next to me, her hand hanging on the side. I reached out for it and held it.  
"Honey if you stay you'll be forgiven"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Hazel POV**

"NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN STOP ME GOING HOME"  
And then it went black.

**Frank POV**

"Hazzie? Common Hazel" I cried. Suddenly her eyelids began flickering. "Hazel!"  
"F...f..Frank?" She croaked.  
"I'm right here Hazel"  
"Are we dead Frank? Are we in the Black Parade? I told mother death i wanted to come back!"  
"Were fine Hazel! Were back!" I gasped for breathe, the slit in my throat hurt which sometimes made it hard to talk without pain.  
"But were in the fucking hospital again." Hazel sighed.  
"Its better than being dead"  
"If I was dead I could be with my mom, I saw her there. She told me to keep on living"  
"I'm sorry Hazel" I reached out again and grabbed her hand  
"Frankie?"  
"Yea?"  
"So you love Gerard?"  
"Fuck.." I mumbled.  
"Dude if you do I'm completely okay with that. I don't have a probably with gay people. Im bisexual"  
"Really?"  
"Uh huh. But back to you and Gerard?"  
"Well we've been together since Teignmouth, I just love him" I felt better once I said that, like a weight had been lifted off my chest.

The doctors came in to check that we were ok. Well we clearly weren't but there you go. My windpipe had been cut into but has already had surgery. Hazel was extremely lucky, it went threw her skull but not her brain. A millimeter more and she would be dead. They had remodeled her skull were the knife had shattered it. We would only be left with scars. The guys came in after the doctors left us. Ray ran to Hazel and hugged her tight  
"I saw mommy" She cried into his top. Mikey hugged me, then Ray whilst Bob and Hazel kissed. Then Bob hugged me as well. Gerard was last. He pulled me into a kiss. Right in front of everyone. I didn't care, I kissed him back and held onto him. We cried into each others shoulders. It remaindered me of the day I found him on a cliff. The day I realized I loved him. "I love you so much" Gerard cried. "I love you too Gee, I don't want to ever lose you. Ever" We sat hugging and crying for around 5 minutes until someone coughed.  
"Oh shit" Gerard mumbled.  
"So guys how long have you guys, you know, been gay?" Bob said.  
"Since when we went missing in Teignmouth" I mumbled  
"Guys leave off them, if they wanna be gay that's cool" Hazel piped up  
"Oh you tell Hazel before you tell me Gerard? I'm your fucking brother!" Mikey said  
"Well excuse me she found out because I was being threaten with a knife and trying to convince my crazy ex girlfriend that i wasn't going out with Hazel. Clearly it didn't work" I said. Well that seemed to shut everyone up.  
"What? Do you guys have a problem with us being gay?" Gerard said. Mikey walked over to Gerard and hugged him.  
"I don't care if your gay. You're my brother and that's all that matters" Mikey mumbled into Gerard's top.

So now it was no longer a secret. Me and Gerard are couple. We don't have to hide it from our friends. Well We have to hide it from our parents and school but it was easier now. At least our mates excepted us.

"FRANKIE!"  
"HAZZIE!"  
Yup. Our parents just walked in. They smothered us. A lot. Seriously at one point I think I stopped breathing. Cherry and Kira and her boyfriend Andy came to visit us. Andy's pretty cool, hes in band called Black Brides. We should start a band or something I don't know. Kira and Andy have just moved in so they had to leave after a week to check on there apartment and Cherry couldn't have anymore holidays off school she left after a week and a half

Anyway just as I expected we had to send a month in hospital and a month at home. It was cool, me and Hazel played our guitars most of the day it was awesome. But because of my throat, I cant smoke though which sucks and neither of us can drink vodka or anything. Soon, it was the first day back at school again. I did the usual thing that I always do in the morning. Get up and get changed and go. Pretty simple I think, i don't understand how Hazel takes for ever.

**Hazel POV**

I was shaking when I woke up. I knew I had to go back to school today. It was worse than last time because last Candi was still there but now, she was gone. Gone completely. Although she only stood there watching us bleed, she was helping now she was gone. But know I have to deal with Tyson and Rachel. The thought was enough to make me crawl up and cry but I didn't. I got out of bed, got changed and put on my eyeliner. The scar was still very visible so I got some concealer oh it. It stung and it didn't really work but it was something. I brushed my hair into a way were it covered it. It was hardly visible to anyone else but it me it felt like it was the only thing there. I downed coffee and Xanax and me and Ray left. We caught up with Bob, Mikey, Gee and Frankie (who were holding hands for the moment). Frank hadn't tried to cover up his scar. "Frank how come you haven't tried to cover your scar? Hazel's done everything she can to cover it" Mikey asked. "I'm unashamed to show my scar".

We got into school and Me, Mikes and Frankie started walking to homeroom. I grabbed there arms and tried to hide in the middle of them but it didn't work. It was worse when it was just me and Frank walking together. I forgot about the scar for a second and tucked my hair behind my ear. The concealer had rubbed off and everyone could clearly see it. The was a gasp when people saw us, it was horrible. I buried my head into Frank's shoulder. "Its ok Hazzie" Frank soothed. Today was horrible.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Mikey POV**

"Good morning Michael, Happy birthday" My mother said poking her head around the door. She pushed the door open further to reveal that she had a cup of coffee in one hand and a present in the other. "Thanks mom" I said taking a sip of my coffee. She gave me the present, I began to unwrap it as my father came in and put his arm around mom. It was a new iPod. "Thanks mom and dad" I hugged them. "Is Gerard awake yet?" I asked. "I don't know, go see" mom said. I kissed mom on the cheek and hugged dad before I went into Gerard's room. "Gee-" "Shit Mikey, ever heard of knocking?" Gerard said, desperately trying to cover what was on his bed. "Sorry, i was just trying to see if you were awake. What are you hiding?" I said moving towards him. He began flustering and desperately trying to cover his bed. "What is it Gerard? Pills? Booze? Blades?" I felt myself getting angry. "No its not like that!" He sighed. He handed me a half wrapped present. "I was trying to wrap it-" he mumbled as i pulled off the wrapping paper, it was the new anthrax cd, my favourite band. I hugged him which took him by surprise. "I thought you forgot". "I would never forget your birthday Mikes".

We got ready for school, (which for both of us means throwing on clothes and drinking coffee), and left. When we left, we opened the front door to find Hazel, Ray, Frank and Bob standing outside our door. "Happy Birthday!" they said more or less at the same time. We hugged and went to school. Later on in science they put on a film. I'm pretty sure Frank fell asleep and then Hazel fell asleep on Frank. They were on really strong painkillers since they came out of hospital so they feel asleep randomly at least once a day. Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket. *"Hey sweetie, happy birthday xxxxx"* it was from cherry. that text put a smile on my face, sometimes I forget that I have a girlfriend. *"Thanks beautiful, shame you cant come over tonight. xxxxxx"* I texted back. "HAZEL, FRANK WAKE UP!" Ms. Wren, our bitch of a science teacher screeched, making Frank and Hazel jump. They looked completely confused. "How long have we been in science?" Hazel whispered to Frank, who shrugged. My phone buzzed again. *"You honestly think im going to miss you birthday?xxxxxxxxx"*. For the rest of the day I felt happy, nothing could stop me from feeling any other way.

At 5pm I went to the train station to go meet Cherry. "MIKEY!" Cherry called as she stepped off the train. She ran into my arms and hugged me tight. She pulled out of the hug slightly and pulled me into a kiss. I returned the kiss, holding her tightly. After a bit we stopped, I held her hand and we walked home, chatting about what had happened since we last saw each other. We got to my house and walked in. I realized this is the first time Cherry had been to our house. Mom and Dad were at the neighbors for the night. "GUYS, WERE HOME!" I called out but I got no response. Cherry stood there with a smirk on her face. "what?" I asked. "Oh nothing" She smiled. We walk down to the basement, it was dark so I stopped half way down. "SURPRISE!" they all shouted. "meow". I looked over to where the noise came from. "Where the fuck did you get a cat from?" I asked, confused as i walked down the rest of the stairs. "Its yours!" Hazel giggled. "Did you steal it?" I asked. "No Mikey! The girls got it for you!" Bob said, squeezing Hazel. I smiled and ran over to the cat and began stroking it. It was so cute! And she seemed to love me. " We knew that you had been wanting a cat for a while now, so me, Hazel and Kira chipped in and we got you a cat!" Cherry said joining me. Kira couldn't come over but its nice to know that the cat is partly from her too. "I'm gonna name her Bunny Marie" I said, she purred adoringly. "Okay so now you have got your cat and Bob and Frank gave you your presents this morning, LETS CELEBRATE MIKEY AND RAYS BIRTHDAY!" Gerard said, i could tell he was slightly drunk already but tonight brushed it off. Since Frank and Hazel were in hospital whilst it was Rays birthday, we celebrated it in hospital, with presents so we couldn't get drunk or anything so we decided to wait until mine and then we would get twice as drunk. Once again like always Gerard went over to cabinet and brought out 4 bottles of vodka and shot glasses. This time we played Never have I ever. (Basically, someone says something they have never done and if you have done it you drink).

"Okayyyyyyyyy, Never have I everrrrr got a tattoo" Gerard said. Frank and Cherry drank.  
I knew Frank had a few small ones but I don't know Cherry did.  
"Woah Cherry you have a tattoo, thats awesomeeeeeeee" Frank said.  
"Uh huh" Cherry lifted up here top reveal a Phoenix tattoo "I got it Eva sister said I should get it" Hazel crawled over to Cherry and hugged her.  
"Ok now its myyyyy turrnnnnn! Never have I ever woke up with someone I didn't expect" Cherry said, Hazel, Bob, Frank and Gerard drank.  
"Best morning ever" Bob said pulling Hazel in for a kiss.  
"Did you know Frankie that your actually really comfy?" Gee said resting his head on Frankie's shoulder.  
"yea apart from the fact that I couldn't breathe half the time" Frank laughed kissing Gee on the forehead. Honestly I thought that they were cute together. I never expected Gerard to be gay but he seemed happier. He was still depressed but now he was a tad bit happier.

**Third Person**

Once again the 7 seven teenagers drank way into the night. Of course skittles were also in the equation, of course it was but the skittles were also put into the vodka bottles to see who could get the most from one swig. once the first bottle was finished, Cherry stopped drinking and kept to here skittles and energy drinks. Around into the end of the second bottle, it was now around 12:30 ish, Frank and Hazel fell asleep due to the painkillers from the hospital. After the third, Bob had snuggled up to Hazel and feel asleep. Cherry and Mikey fell asleep in each others arms, Mikey's new cat cat, Bunny Marie, had crawled in between them and slept. Ray fell asleep on the sofa. By the end it was just Gerard. He had the forth to himself, went to the bathroom, got one of his precious razor blade and cut into his scarred arm, a wave of relief came over him and calmed him when he did it. He stopped the bleeding and went back to the basement were everyone was asleep. Gerard turned off the light and wrapped his arms around his Frankie with a smile on his face.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Hazel Pov**

The sun was streaming through the small basement window. Bob's arms were wrapped around me. I was so comfortable. It was perfect. Slowly I turned my head to look at the clock. ! That was early for us. I stretched out my arm and reached for my phone. I unlocked it and looked at the home screen. No new messages. 11:40 am Tuesday 11th September. WAIT TUESDAY?! I jumped up out of Bob's arms. That was a mistake. "FUCK" I shouted stumbling. Stab wounds and hangovers hurt. A lot. "What is it Hazel?" Gerard smiled, holding onto Frank, who was slowly waking up. They both looked so cute and happy. "Its nearly 12 on a school day and were in a basement with a hangover. We're gonna get eaten alive!" I shrieked. A chorus of fucks were mumbled. We all slowly got up, Bob, Gerard and Frank lit up a cigarette each and smoked to calm their hangover. Mikey fed Bunny Marie and Cherry frantically started packing. "Shit, shit, shit, shit! Wheres my train tickets?" Cherry said turning the room upside down. Ray found them under the stairs and soon we were ready. We swallowed some aspirin and put on our sunglasses. We opened the front door and we were blinded by how bright it was. Gerard was the worst, he really fell over from the sun light. We walked to the station and then legged it to school. Once we got to school we ran to our music lesson that we were all in. "WAY, TORO, IERO, BRYAR, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO LATE?!" Mr Colang shouted,making us wince. By now it was 1:30 pm, I was more surprised that we had a teacher. "Um...um..um" Bob mumbled. "Save it! Just start making music!" Mr Colang said walking and Ray got their guitars, Mikey got his base, Gerard got his mike and I sat on Bobs lap at a drum kit. Each little note was like a thunder more we played the more we got used to it and as usual, we got into a Green Day song. "Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road" Gerard's voice sang, it was beautiful. And we sounded good. "its something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life" we finished the song. "Holy crap that was fucking awesome!" Frank exclaimed. He was right. We spent the rest of the afternoon going through more songs and sounding kick ass! After the detention we got for being late,we all went home. Gerard went to Frank's and Mikey and Bob's came to ours. When we got home there was post. There was a letter addressed to me. "Did you get one too?" Frank and Gerard had ran over,Frank with a letter in his hand.

**Ivory POV**

I sat down at the desk in my cell and began writing.

_"Dear Frank Fucking Iero,_  
_You just had to live didn't you? You knew I wanted you dead. I stabbed you twice. Something must be wrong we my technique.i don't know, do I need to cut deeper or aim better? You had no right in trying to save Hazel. And then you had to hug me in front of her? You twat. Maybe next time I should cut off your balls. You must of had them to lie to my fucking face again! And now you're gay? Oh that's fucking priceless but you know deep down, you still love me. And honestly with all the hate I have for you, I still love you.I love you Frank, I always did. And that's why I hate you. Because I love you Frank Anthony Iero. I love you_

_Ivory"_

"What are you doing Ivory?" Candi asked with a flat tone in her voice, staring at the ceiling. "Nothing babe" I mumbled.

_"Dear Hazel Whore Toro,_  
_You're a little slut. I'm amazed we were friends.I put so much trust in you,i thought you were a new start.I thought I killed you. But no, somehow you survived. And because of you,Im not getting out for a long long is messed up doesn't belong gone from Prada to Prison. Shes been distant since she got here. And its your fault. How dare you steal my frank! I love him and youre fucking him._  
_You emo slut._

_Ivory"_

**Hazel POV**

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a lighter. "What are you doing?" Ray asked. Frank understood what I was doing, he pulled out his lighter we burned the letters. Ivory's famous last words were burnt,never to be read again.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Im not gonna lie I was nearly crying when i wrote this I find writing sexual scenes distressing so this is like a weak M**

**Chapter 33**

**Frank POV**

I threw the burn letter into the sink as Hazel did the same. I wrapped my arms around Hazel and held her for a moment, her breathing was short but not like she was crying or anything, just from fear. I let go of Hazel as I felt a hand slip in to mine. I turned and looked up to see a reassuring smile on Gerard's face. I smiled back and rested my head on his shoulder. Gerard let go of my hand and put his arms around my waist. "I love you" Gerard whispered as he kissed my forehead. "I love you too".

We walked back to my house and went upstairs. Gerard put on a black flag record before bouncing onto my bed. He laid down, shuffling to one side and put his arm out across the pillow. "Comfortable much?" I laughed snuggling under his arm. "Are you ok?" Gerard whispered. "It's just all this fucking shit with Ivory. I thought she was gone! I didn't even know she was still in town let alone befriending Hazel. Hazel's like a sister to me, I can't believe she would betray me like that." I mumbled. "She's like a sister to all of us, well not Bob, but we all thought she was at home watching shit on the telly, its not your fault" Gerard soothed. "Its just when they told me that she was there too" I mumbled into Gerard's chest. For a while we stayed silent.

"Frankie?"

"Yea Gee?"

"Whats the afterlife like?"

"Methane skies, burnt debris and Parade uniforms"

"Parade uniforms?"

"When we get there, were in a black and silver parade uniform, Mother Death's assistants, Fear and Regret, take you to go see her, if you're close to dying completely, then you chose, join or go. To join, you wait for the Black Parade to pick you up, to go immediately Mother Death kisses your forehead. Everyone that you loved and knew that died are at the front. You can't touch, only speak."

"That sounds fucking awesome! You could make like an album based around that!" Gerard exclaimed. "But I'm so glad you're back. you're whats keeping me alive" Gerard whispered. I looked up at Gerard and stared into his eyes, the eyes that were hazel with amber flecks, lined with smudged eyeliner, the eyes that I could get lost in, and kissed him. Gerard returned the kiss, first slowly and then began kissing me more passionately. Gerard was soon on top of me. I began tugging at his t shirt, trying to get it off. "What if your Mom comes in?" Gerard said inbetween kisses, he began kiss my neck. "i don't care!" I moaned. Gerard helped me out by fully taking off his shirt. I kissed him harder as he began to unbutton my shirt. I pulled him closer, each kiss getting stronger and faster-

"Frank honey, Donna is he-OH MY GOD!" My mom exclaimed as she walked in on Gerard on top of me topless and me my shirt unbuttoned, clutching Gerard, kissing one another.

"DONNA! OUR BOYS ARE GAY!" I heard Mom exclaim as she ran down the stairs.

"Fuck" I sighed. Gerard got up off and began to put his shirt back on as I sat up and started buttoning up my shirt. We dragged ourselves out the door and down stairs. Mom was pacing back and forth with a cigarette in her hand, Donna sat on the sofa drinking coffee.

"Mom! You never smoke!" I cried

"You were never gay either!" she snapped.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Donna cooed, pulling Gerard in for a hug. Gerard looked confused as fuck.

"Mom, look-" i started

"Don't!" mom snapped

"But mom-"

"DON'T" She shouted, deeply inhaling her cigarette.

"Linda I don't see why you're so stressed about this.." Donna said.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU? THEY ARE GAY, I DIDN'T RAISE HIM TO BE GAY, HES MEANT TO BE WITH GIRLS!" Mom shouted

"Can you blame Frank? His last girlfriend stabbed him! Plus my Gerard is so handsome!" Donna cooed, squigding Gerard's cheeks.

"Moooommmm" Gerard whined

"Frank is a lovely boy and he knows how to take care of my Gerard and hes like a brother to my Mikey, I couldn't be happier that they are together" Donna said so calmly She pulled me into a hug too. "Thank you" I whispered. Mom stopped pacing. Mom grabbed me and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Im sorry Frank, it was just such a shock for me" She cried into my shoulder.

"What's going on here? Frank? Why is your mother crying?" Dad walked in.

"I'm gay dad." I said calmly, letting go of Mom.

"NO YOU'RE NOT, GO TO YOUR ROOM" Dad shouted at me. "FUCK YOU DAD. YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE" I screamed running up to my room, loudly playing my guitar, having the amp as high as possible. I didn't know exactly what I was playing but I didn't care, I just made up words. "AND IF YOUR HEART STOPS BEATING, I'LL BE HERE WONDERING, DID YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVED?" I screamed as loudly as I could. I had no idea what i was meant to be singing but it was great. "HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS THAT YOU'RE DEAD?! NO ONE EVER HAD MUCH NICE TO SAY, I THINK THEY NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY!" I continued screaming. This was fucking awesome, the guitar fitted and everything. I could here mumbles of shouting but I kept playing "LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!OH MOTHERFUCKER" Now there was banging on my door but now my amp was blocking the door. "IF LIFE AINT JUST A JOKE, THEN WHY ARE WE LAUGHING?" I heard no banging or shouting anymore "IF LIFE AINT JUST A JOKE, THEN WHY AM DEAD-" everything went dark and there was no sound. i ran to my window, the rest of the street's houses were still lit up. The fucker! Dad had turned off the power. I grabbed a book and threw it at the door. "DEAD!" I shouted. I pulled out my lighter a lit up a fag. The light from the fag lighting the room. I must of ran out of a whole pack in 5 minutes I was so pissed. I gave up and flopped on my bed. I could hear my parents shouting. I closed my eyes and clutched my pillow that smelt of Gerard before falling asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Gerard POV**

"FUCK YOU DAD. YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE" Frank screamed, running up to his room. Soon after I heard a un-familar song began being played on Frank guitar.

"Look at what you have done. You're such a twat" Frank's mom hissed at Frank's dad.

"Oh shut it Linda you bitch" Frank's dad hissed back.

"Donna, Gerard-" Linda said turning to us. "I'm terribly sorry but I believe it's time for you to leave"  
Mom gave her a kiss on the cheek and Linda hugged me. "You're a good boy Gerard, just be careful" Linda whispered as she hugged me.  
Mom shut the door and not long after we heard shouting and more loud music.

**Linda Iero POV**

Donna shut the front door and I turned back to my husband. He was walking up the stairs. "FRANK WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I shouted at my husband. "I'M GOING TO TELL OUR FAGGOT OF A SON TO SHUT THE FUCK UP" he shouted as walked up the stairs.

"FRANK ANTHONY IERO JUNIOR, TURN THAT AMP OFF NOW!" I heard Frank senior shout at Frank junior. The music continued. I had no idea what Frank jr was playing on his guitar but he was playing it well. Frank senior continued shouting and banging. The music just continued. my husband gave up and came back done the stairs.  
"THAT DID FUCK ALL DIDN'T IT?" I screamed. "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT LINDA, ITS YOUR FAULT HES REBELLING" He shouted at me back. "MY FAULT? YOU're THE ONE WHO TOLD HIM TO GO TO HIS ROOM, YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME FRANK!"  
"DON'T CALL ME FRANK, I AM ASHAMED I NAMED MY SON AFTER ME. NOW ITS THE NAME OF A GAY BOY WHOSE MY BLOODY SON" "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? GAY OR STRAIGHT HES YOUR SON" Frank senior again walked up the stairs and began banging again, the music was still playing. He retreated back down the stairs and headed to the door. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I shouted after him but he ignored me. A minute later, the lights suddenly went out and Frank senior walked back in. Suddenly a bang from upstairs was heard. "DEAD!" shouted loudly afterwards from my son.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I shouted at my husband. "The little fag shut up didn't he?" he said lighting up a cigarette. "I didn't have a problem with the music, I think he made it up, I think it was very good, Frank is very talent. You should appericate his talent". "I would, if he wasn't gay"

We argued for several hours. The clock now read "3:16am"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT LINDA. IF YOU HAD RAISED HIM PROPERLY HE WOULDN'T BE EMO OR A GAY FAG. YOU SHOULD OF RAISED HIM BETTER, YOU'RE THE WOMAN, YOU'RE MEANT TO RAISE THE CHILDREN WELL AND BE IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN WHILST I EARN US MONEY. YOU'RE THE WORST MOTHER THERE COULD BE"

"Get. Out." I said calmly.

"What did you say? I'm not leaving this is my house."

I walked up to him and slapped him around the face. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Linda-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW."

"But Linda-"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE YOU ARROGANT HOMOPHOBIC CUNT"

"FINE LINDA, BUT DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK" He said as he walked out the door.

"I WANT A DIVORCE" I shouted after him, slamming the door. I leaned against the door and collapsed into a heap of tears.

**Frank Jr POV**

I woke up at around six in the morning. I got off my bed and moved the amp away from the door and began to sneak down stairs. It was early so I wouldn't of thought my parents would of woken yet. I walked into the kitchen and mom was sat at the table hunched over with a cup of coffee in her hand, she had bags under her red eyes. She hadn't slept. She had been crying. "Mom?" I said quietly. "Oh good morning Frank" She said briefly looking up. I sat down opposite her. "Mom? Is everything alright?" I stuttered reaching my hand out towards her. "Now Frank, I have some news for you" Mom said, holding my hand. "Your father and I as you may know, had a fight last night. About..-" She stuttered. "Me being gay?" I said. She nodded. "Your father disagrees with you being gay. He told me it was my fault, that I didn't raise you right, that im a terrible mother. So I kicked him out. Were getting a divorce im sorry Frankie." She was crying again. I let go of her hand and hugged her. "You are the best motherfucking mom there has ever been" I whispered. She cried more. After an hour or so, she stopped crying and I went and got ready for school.

I told the guys what had happened, Gerard kissed me and told me that it was ok. School went by slowly. I went straight home. Dad was sat down on the sofa with suitcases. "What the fuck is he doing here?" I mumbled."Frank, me and your mother have split up. Ive come to get my stuff and im leaving. Contact me when youre well again Frank. As long as you have this disease, I dont want to know you." Dad said standing up. I walked over to him and kneed him in the balls. "Now get the hell out, dad." I told him. He staggered out the door and I went over to mom, who was crying again.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Frank POV**

When I woke up, it was quiet, all i could hear was the birds outside my window. I got out of bed and closed the window. I listened again. It was silent. Mom wasn't sobbing like she had the mornings since dad left. Nervously, i opened my bedroom door. "Mom?" I called out. No reply. Cationiously, I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mom was standing with her arms behind her back. She was wearing make up (which she hadn't worn in a while) and smiling. She looked pretty when she smiled, it was nice to see her smile, i hadn't seen her smile for a while. She let go of whatever was behind her back and wrapped her arms around me. "Happy Birthday Frankie" She smiled. I looked over her should and there, behind her, was a white Les Paul with "Pansy" written in silver writing. "holy shit mom thank you!" I said hugging her extra tight. I had a white les paul called pansy but it was really shit, I bought it from a second hand store and it was fucked when I got it. Gee had attempted to write Pansy on in it silver paint but it didnt work and rubbed off. It broke earlier this year when I was drunk and smashed it, since then I had been borrowing from the Toro's. But this guitar, it was brand fucking new, it must of cost loads.

After my morning coffee and smoke, i put on some clothes and headed out the door to see my boyfriend and mates waiting for me. As today was a Saturday, we decided to go the skate park. We hadn't been there in a while so we thought why not, not to mention Mikey got me a new skateboard. We saw some old mates and they all sang happy birthday to me because they're wankers and made a massive scene of it, but i was in a good mood and i let it happen. We stayed in the skate park for a bit until Gerard had to go into work. Naturally, being the twats we all are, we all decided to go into his work with him, to irrate him.

"Psst. Psst. Geeeee" Hazel whisper-shouted.

"What?" Gerard moaned.

"Hi." Hazel giggled. Gerard playfully hit her arm and groaned as he went back to the coffee machine, helping himself to a coffee. He was clearly bored. "Gerard" I called him over. "Yes Frankie?" Gerard sighed. "Dont I get some sort of birthday muffin or some shit like that?" I smirked. Gerard turned on his heel and headed over to the muffin counter. Moments later he returned with a muffin with a candle in it. As expected, the guys began singing happy birthday to me again as i buried my face in Gee's apron. I blew out the candle. I broke off pieces and threw it at them all. Hazel grabbed Ray's muffin and started throwing muffin chunks back. Suddenly we were all were throwing around our muffins, including Gerard who had stolen Mikey's, this was now a full on muffin battle. "HEY" we heard the manager call, we all got up and ran. Once we were out of Starbucks we ran down the stairs of the mall and jumped into the fountain, splashing each other, Gee still in his apron until mall security dragged us out of the mall. We collapsed outside laughing. "Well im pretty sure I just lost my job" Gerard said as he took his apron off other his head and tossing it to the side. "Im sorry" I said crawling over to him, kissing him on the cheek. Gerard wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, kissing my wet hair. "We should start getting ready if were going trick or treating" Mikey said. We got up and walked home soaking wet and singing Smashing Pumpkins songs loudly and out of tune.

An hour later we all meet up again, in our costumes.

Whilst me and Hazel were off school, we had come up with this kickass idea of what California would be like in 2019. Its run by Better Living Industries, who are destroying something beautiful in order to make it "perfect". But theres a group of people trying to stop this, called Killjoys. We spoike to the guys about ti and we decided to go as Killjoys for Halloween and as its my birthday, we would go trick or treating instead of getting wasted. Im called Fun Ghoul, Gerard is Party Poison, Ray is Jet Star, Mikey is Kobra Kid, Bob is Neon Bullet and Hazel is Electric Insanity. We looked fucking awesome. It was 6 o clock and dark, other kids had started trick or treating so we started. I hadnt had so much fun sober in ages. This birthday was fucking awesome.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Can I just say, for those who have read living the sharpest lives, the kira in this, is not the same Kira, I also have a friend called Kira and is also in my story. I also made her be with Andy Biersack because I was bored. Also, I know Andy's band is Black Veil Brides but the band was originally called Black Brides and in this AU its Black Brides for the moment.**

**Anyways enjoy, and please please please review**

**The End x**

**Hazel POV**

It was a pretty dull day. It was the weekend after the killjoy Halloween trick or treating birthday celebration. I was sat on my bed, cross legged and limply strumming at my guitar, attempting to write a song. _"And though, I know, how much you hate this, are you gonna be the one who saves us from this black and hopeless feeling? Will you mean it when the end comes reeling? Hold your heart into this darkness, will it ever be the light to shine you out or fail and leave you stranded? I aint gonna be the one left standing, you aint gonna be the one left standing, we aint gonna be the ones left standing"_ I sang quietly as i strummed the notes. I wrote them down on a paper entitled "Bulletproof Heart" as I re sung the words as I wrote them down. i could hear Ray playing his guitar as well through the wall. He was playing what sounded like a muffled queen song, possibly Bohemian Rhapsody? As I was writing the chorus again there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I called out. I put my guitar to the side and ran down the stairs, passing dad who was watching Football on the sofa. I got to the door and flung it open. "Kira! Andy!" I said as I pulled Kira and Andy in for a hug. "Hey, you ok?" Kira smiled. They both had really big smiles on their faces. "Im good, come on" I said, grabbing Kira's hand and pulling them both up the stairs. "Ray, Kira and Andy are here" I said as I opened his door. He looked up from his guitar, startled by the sudden appearance of people in his room. "oh hey" Ray said as he lifted the guitar strap over his head. "Sweet guitar man" Andy said, releasing Kira's hand to go inspect Ray's guitar. "Thanks" Ray said before they both started talking about guitars. "So, how come you're here?" I asked Kira. "Umm, can we meet the guys at Starbucks?" Kira asked. "I'll tell them to meet us at Costa" I said pulling out my phone to text the guys. "Whats wrong with Starbucks?" Kira sad, looking confused. "Muffin battle got us kicked out". Well, we weren't kicked out, we ran out, but im pretty sure were banned and Gerard lost his job. "Damn, I wanted to abuse Gerard's staff discount"

Half an hour later we were all sat around a table in Costa. "So why are you guys here?" Gerard asked. "Well" Andy smirked. "Were getting married!" Kira exclaimed, giggling. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! THATS AMAZING! CONGRATULATIONS!" I squealed, the guys all chorused something along the same lines and hugged them both. I jumped out my chair, hugged Andy and pulled Kira up and we started jumping up and down, the rest of the cafe staring at the 17 year old girl and the 19 year old girl both screaming and jumping up and down in the middle of Costa. After we both sat back down, giddy from excitement. "Also, we would like you guys to play at the wedding reception" Andy said. "But were not even a band, what about your band?" Bob asked. "Black Brides will be playing too, but Im the lead singer, and Im gonna be mainly with Kira" Andy answered. "Plus I ve heard you guys, youre good" Kira added. The guys were stunned, i couldnt help but laugh.

"So, are you guys gonna do it?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Frank POV**  
"Dude have you seen my eyeliner?" I shouted out to Andy. "No, ask Gee" Andy shouted back. I walked into the kitchen to find CC, eating toast. "Hey CC have you seen Gerard?" I asked him. CC was one of Andy's mates and in his band, Black Brides. CC was the only one that could make it to the stag do, but the rest of the band would be coming to the wedding. "I don't know man, I think hes in his room" CC replied, munching on his toast. "Dude why are you eating toast?" I asked. "Why the fuck not?".

"Gee?" I asked quietly, putting my head round the door. Gerard looked up sheepishly. He was sweating and shaking nervously, his eyes shimmering in the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. "Gee baby?" I asked walking in, closing the door behind me. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to him on his bed, reaching for his hand. His hands were clammy and shaking like mad. "I'm...I'm...I'm nervous Frank, I h-h-haven't drank since, y'know, the n-n-night. But I have to drink, because its Andy's stag." Gerard stuttered, his voice trembling. "Gerard Way, look at me." I cupped his face in my hands. "It's okay. Drink as much as you like. Then stop. Then at the wedding, have some champagne and enjoy every last drop. Then, that will be the last time you drink. Ever. If you feel like crap at all, come and find me and I'll look after you, okay?" He nodded in reply. I leant forward and kissed him for a few seconds and then broke apart, but our faces still centimeters away from each other. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" he whispered back. I stood up, kissing his forehead as I did. "Now, Andy said you have my eyeliner?" I asked, scanning the room. "Um yeah its on the desk." Gee said calmly, the wobble in his voice gone, but still as if he was a bit out of it. I picked it up and quickly swept it on in the mirror. "Ready?" I asked, turning back and reaching out my hand. "Yeah" he sighed, taking my hand.

**Gerard POV 12:39am**

I had lost the guys on the dance floor. I was pissed out of my fucking mind. I wasnt even dancing, just swaying madly out of time of the beat. I swayed to much to one side and fell over, dragging a girl down with me. "Oh shit sorryyyyyy" I slurred. "It's okay" she giggled, helping me up. "I'm Tracy, Tracy Cloud" she said putting out her her hand, she seemed fairly drunk too because her hand was swaying too. "Gerard Way" I nodded as I shook her hand. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Christina Ricci?" Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck and thrusted hers lips on mine. At first i was hesitant but she moved my lips apart and kissed harder and I was kissing her back, each kiss getting harder and deeper. She began putting her hand up my top as I did the same, putting my hand over her bra. She lifted her leg up and wrapped it round my leg, pulling us closer together. I could feel my jeans getting tighter. I hitched her up around my waist. She could feel my jeans getting tight too and slid her hand down my pants. I quickly carried her to find the nearest closet. When I found one I carried her inside. I put her down and locked the door. As I turned back she had taken off her top. I took off mine and began to kiss her again, undoing her bra (which is hard when you're drunk). I finally got her bra off and stood in awe, my jeans getting even tighter. I had never seen boobs before, they were great. I quickly returned to kissing her and holding her breasts. Tracy then began kissing down my neck, down my chest and then pulled down my jeans and boxers. By now my dick was rock solid. She began giving me a blowjob. I let out a moan and she smiled as she did it. I couldn't take it any longer, I pulled down her jeans and panties and then I...

"Where the fuck am I?" I groaned, my head was pounding and I felt like I was gonna puke. "Jeez Gerard, don't you remember?" Mikey asked. "We had fine to a different club and lost you, we went back for you and you were passed out on the dance floor!" Ray said. "I had to carry you home" Bob rolled his eyes. I suddenly remember what happened last night. "You ok Gee?" Frank said smiling, passing me a glass of water and asprin. I nodded and took the asprin. I'm a lying piece of shit.


End file.
